Protectors of Belief
by XxTheMoonRiddlexX
Summary: If you see a hint of YOUR own idea in this story then yes, I probably read your story and liked it enough to think about it. I don't want to spoil it so all I will say is this, you can take it the way you want: The Tragedy of the Guardians, 100 years gone; A new winter spirit, dangerouse innocence and a new dawn. Long ago and Futures untold, unlock the cold unforgiving code.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic, so...be nice. I have been on for awhile now though and I am sorry if you don't appreciate me riffing off your story because if I did that means it was worthy of my memory and attention. This story has just been in my notebook for months now and I was to lazy to type it out till now. This is also a little on the romance side with some JackxTooth but you may have to squint. There are only 1 or 2 OC's in here: Mother Nature and Benjamin Snow, but the only original character I own is Ben.**

**Peace out and dont even try to do the couscous dance! ****P.S.-Don't ask.**

**XxTheMoonRiddlexX**

_North:Who will say the important part?_

**Me:Duh, um...me? I'm doing the actual story here!**

_Jack:You mean the actual story where I DIE?! HOW CRUEL can you be!?_

**Me:(evil smile) Very. And hey, just let me write the story and you'll see that you are still in the story... multiple times.**

**(Me)Disclaimer:I do not own _Rise of the Guardians,_or it's characters. That honor falls to DreamWorks and William Joyce. **

* * *

_**PROTECTORS OF BELIEF**_

**Prologue **

The third war was simply bent on revenge. The Guardians never saw it coming. At least they didn't see it coming as soon as it did. Pitch Black, the Nightmare King was back after only three years and all he wanted was a certain winter spirit. Pitch was after Jack Frost because he wanted revenge for the thwartation of his dark plans a few years previously. Everyone knew it. But what _everyone_ didn't know was the outcome, layered in consequences.

_"The world is a deadly Power Play…_

_…And you had better play it right."_

_~Jack Frost_

* * *

**OH I JUST REMEMBERED! YOU HAVE TO READ MY STORY _ADVENT TALES_ BEFORE YOU READ THIS OR THE FUNNY REFERENCES WILL MAKE LITTLE TO NO SENSE AT ALL TO YOU! (Unless your a-okay with that and if so...read on reader.)**


	2. Chapter 1-Power Play

**Me:Oh goody! Finally, I can do the story guys!**

Ben:Yea...where I do all the bad stuff. And, oh YEA! Jack, you are the accidental prince of-

**(THWAP!)Me:What in the name of...who was that who...?What!?**

Ben:-darkness...FINE! JACK FINE I DO BAD THINGS TOO; STOP ATTACKING ME, OUCH!

Jack: _I don't give a-YOU DESERVE IT ANYWAY!_

Tooth :Finally! Someone who agrees with me!

Bunny: I don't agree. My I remind ya mate, that YOU knocked me out with dreamsand, froze me to North's sleigh and then MADE IT TAKE OFF?!

North:_That was JACK? _

Jack:Oh no. (Takes off flying to who knows where...)

**(Me): Anyway...Disclaimer:I don't own ROTG or any it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Power Play**

It was simple really. What started out as the first day of November in Burgess, Pennsylvania morphed into a major day of severe terror. And that day was the day a war started, the third war of the Guardians of Childhood. Then that war was ended. But HOW it ended and what happened was the greatest power plays ever to have not been recorded in human history.

A Guardian was taken from the light of humanity and turned into evil itself. That Guardian was then made to kill many innocent people, most of whom were his own true believers. The Guardian's companions fought for the friend they knew was still in the darkness somewhere. But then their plan went astray.

* * *

_Have you ever wondered about what happens to a Guardian when they are killed in battle? What happens to their story, their legacy? Well herein lies the answer, because this is a Guardian's Tale._


	3. Chapter 2-Ending the War

**Soooo... I really would like to know what people think of this story! **

* * *

North:Hey, something in this picture is missing!

**Me:Oh, RIGHT! Thanks North, I almost forgot!**

**(Me): Disclaimer:I don't own ROTG or any of its characters. **

**(me:sigh...)**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Ending the War…**

The Guardians felt it sweep around them like a clock: the sadness was deafeningly loud in North's (Santa Clause) workshop. The four Guardians present all looked toward the window as a message carried by the Northern Wind flew inside. A voice resonated through the infinite silence, the drifting sound of a last good-bye.

_**"I am not sorry for my sacrifice, for I am the cause and end of the war. By the time you hear this I will be gone. Belief is a fragile thing, and I am not as needed as you all. My believers, the first and the just beginning, it will soon just fade away. It had to end, by me. I should have told you this before, but I loved you all like family. Please make sure I'm not forgotten as a Guardian. Northern Wind, I thank you. For taking this, last good-bye."**_

And so it ended…his final speech, the last good-bye of Jackson Overland Frost; The Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun. The Globe Room had never been colder. Jack was never coming back. The Sandman led his fellow Guardians (the Tooth Fairy, Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny,) over the Globe of Belief in the center of the room and asked it for Jack's location. The Globe obliged to their requests.

It was Tooth who found him. The only blue light on the globe was flashing like a Cobalt beacon. "Antarctica." She whispered, determined in her despair to remember. And she was the only one to see the light, because as she called North, Bunny and Sandy over, the flickering sapphire light flickered for a moment, and…blinked out.

"To the sleigh," North met the other Guardian's eyes, already knowing there was no use in hurrying, because there was no one to hurry to_. _That had been quite evident from their first run in with Jack Frost's dark side, whose name was discovered to be Black Ice.

The polar winds guided them through the air; the Moon's light cleaving a pathway in front of them. Then, in the South Pole, they found him. Jack Frost lay on a circle of ice, drifting in the ocean, gone. Jack was, if possible paler than before with two broken parts of his staff resting beside him. It seemed as though a third piece was missing. The horrific tragedy tore into the four remaining Guardians like fire. Like there was no tomorrow. They were going to save him…but this wasn't part of the plan.

_But apparently Jack had a plan of his own in a world hazed in grief._


	4. Chapter 3-Along with his Life

**Am I the only one who feels like just being lazy for today? Or am I crazy and just too lazy? HA! it rhythms! Sorry. Next topic...**

**Disclaimer:No, I do not own ROTG or any of its characters.**

Jack:No you do not own us!

**Me:I JUST said that Jack. Like, two secends ago. Seriously, look at my screen!**

Jack: Nevermind. Just get on with it and kill me in the story already!

**Me: I did.**

Jack: Whatever.

* * *

**Chapter 3-…Along with his Life**

_**Here lies Jackson Overland Frost**_

_**Big Brother, Best Friend, and Son All In One**_

_**As Well As Protector and Hero**_

_**May You Now Rest In Peace**_

* * *

"May these words shown here, forever be a reminder of who he was. Never forget the Boy who should have lived, the Spirit of Winter, Embodiment of Chaos and Mischief and the Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost, a true Guardian, who gave up his life in exchange for all the world's children to keep believing in fun, wonder, hopes, memories and dreams. He was my best friend and pretty much a second big brother to me too. I…I know he did not ever mean to hurt anyone, especially my Brother Jamie."

~Sophie Bennett-**Believer**

"No one can compare to Jack. He truly was a Guardian, Protector, Hero, Best friend, Big brother and son all in one. I only wish I had gotten to know him better. Jack, I wish a thousand times over to tell you I'm sorry. I never meant to abandon you. And now as we stand before your grave, I think 'How could I not have saved him?' Jack Frost, you sacrificed everything to protect the children, even when you didn't know yourself. It is an empty world without you; I wish we'd realized it sooner. You will always be to me the boy was the greatest hero of them all, maybe now…you know we DO forgive you. And you are the same Guardian who was able to light up a room with one simple smile."

~Nicholas St. North (North)-**Guardian of Wonder**

"Frostbite, I'm sorry I will never get a chance to say I forgive you for '68. Guess I waited too long huh…Now who do I argue with? Sandy? Haha…Jack Frost was an amazing immortal with annoying skills perfected. He defeated darkness for…awhile and he will always be a hero. It's not fair he died without truly knowing love, family. I wish he knew that we are, _were_ and will always be his new family even if we (cough) argue a bit. Good-bye buddy…"

~E. Aster Bunnymund (Bunny)-**Guardian of Hope**

"You should have known we were your family and that we would be there for you before you died. A child in the world of responsibility, you learned to touch the sky, and the hole you have left behind will never truly heal; even now it burns. The children of the world still need Jack Frost… we all do. It wasn't, time. Jack, I, it was never your time to be gone. If there was any possible way to redo what happened, I would do anything for it,"

~Toothiana (Tooth)-**Guardian of Memories**

**_?+U=TIME=FAMILY!_**

~Sanderson Mansnoozie (Sandy)-**Guardian of Dreams**

* * *

**North's POV**

"_Live forever my fun-loving child. Live forever in the clouds." _We stood in front of Jack's lake in Burgess. By 'we', I mean all of us: Mini Fairies, Yetis, Bunny's Easter Eggs and the children. Those wonderful children who still believed, the same ones who helped us defeat the Nightmare King the second time. Well, all but one: Jamie Bennett, who had been killed by the same Guardian he'd been first believer of.

Jackson Frost killed his first believer because he wasn't Jack anymore. He had been Black Ice, a fearling prince of the nightmare king but in he end and even during the battles, I had seen our Jack still inside the monster he'd become on the outside. Sophie Bennett, Caleb, Pippa, Cupcake, Monty and Claude. They wanted to say good-bye to the boy who brought the fun of snow days and ice, especially the joys of a snowball fight; and to forgive him, for a mistake he never meant to make. It took all of my will power to not break down and cry in front of them.

* * *

_He'd died with a smile on his face, just as he would have in life…and so was the death of a legend, the death of Jack Frost. The last we ever saw of him was his body sinking slowly into his lake, the same lake he was created in._

Only 5 hours later, did I allow my tears to fall for the boy who could fill a room with laughter, the most stubborn Guardian in all of history who held record on the naughty list and the same Guardian who died protecting children even when he didn't really believe in himself. I vowed to never let the Legend of Jack Frost ever be forgotten, _never._

* * *

_**And time passed, as it tends to do. One hundred years to be exact…and things changed, which also usually happens.**_


	5. Chapter 4-One Hundred Years

**Yea,_ Ben Snow, _original name...I know. But i couldn't think of something better so yea. I hope its okay but seriously guys, leave a comment or PM me. I need a little input here!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own ROTG or any of it's characters.**

Tooth:Can I say the Disclaimer next time?

**Me:I guess. Why you guys want to say it every single time there's a new chapter reamins a mystery to me...**

Ben:It's kinda funny I guess.

* * *

**Chapter 4- One Hundred Years**

One hundred years later, a new winter spirit was born. His name was Benjamin Stormchaserz Snow and he was from Redmond, Oregon. But he didn't die like Jack Frost had; Ben was already dying from the Ebola virus outbreak. No one really knew why on earth he was chosen to become an immortal though, except maybe the Man in the Moon.

The Guardians of Childhood finally (kinda) understood why Jack Frost had been created and also why he had to die, but only because of Benjamin Stormchaserz Snow. It was cruel really, to create an immortal only to destroy them for a lesson in life. But the Guardians swore that they wouldn't make to same mistakes they made with Jack as they would with Ben. Immediately, they all included him in their "circle" and eventually, they became a new family of sorts. Without a past like his predecessor, Ben was believed in soon after his re-creation with help from the Guardians.

A few years after simply being friends with North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny, the newest immortal winter spirit was chosen to be a Guardian. Tooth guessed it was more in remembrance of Jack Frost then for any dangers in the world or heroic actions that Ben Snow had done. Benjamin Snow would never battle with a 300 year long case of severe amnesia, fight for his life against an army of nightmares or get stalked (and killed) by Pitch Black the Nightmare King. Ben knew his center and he became the Guardian of Innocence, the fifth (technically the sixth) Guardian of Childhood.

* * *

**Benjamin Stormchaserz Snow**

Ben Stormchaserz Snow is the winter spirit successor of Jackson Overland Frost and he is the Guardian of Innocence. He is the sixth Guardian of Childhood but until the other Guardians decide to tell him about Jack, he believes he is the fifth Guardian. He wears a pure white long-sleeved v-neck shirt and blue jeans with no socks or shoes. His hair is brown and his fellow Guardians call it "Harry Potter style" because it never lies flat (much like Jack's did). His eyes are dark grey but somehow remain not creepy. Ben has a staff almost like Jack Frost's except his is made out of ebony. He is sixteen years old.

* * *

Jack Frost hadn't even been a Guardian for a full three years before he died and as much as he hated to admit it, the Easter Bunny missed Jack's pranks and jokes. He really missed how much trouble the two of them could get each other into.

* * *

**All of the sudden, my views drop from 50 to 39. Somebody tell me a)what is wrong with this picture, and b)what did I do wrong here?**

**~A weirded out writer, XxTheMoonRiddlexX**


	6. Chapter 5-The Guardian Books

**Me:Um, Tooth? Wanna do the disclaimer now?**

Tooth:Yipee!

**Me:By the way, where on earth did Jack Frost go?**

Ben Snow:Don't care and don't know.

**Me:yes you do Ben!**

(Tooth):Disclaimer:I don't own _Rise of the Guardians_ or any of its characters

* * *

**Chapter 5- The Guardian Books**

**North's POV**

It was during March that Tooth received a call from Mother Nature (Rose) herself again. Upon arriving at the Tooth Palace, Rose (the Guardian of Life) gave us a little message. "I would like you to see the Immortal Guardian Library again. It is time for you to know a little more about _**him**_." She said.

"Who is '_Him'?" _I wondered, and then I caught course…_Jack Frost. _Rose took us as far as the golden double-doors. Apparently, she expected us to remember how to get in. Tooth was supposed to have recorded it somewhere after we first came to the library during that quite memorable Advent Incident. I don't recall her ever doing that though. Anyway, that was the Advent Jack Frost accidentally turned himself into a white-haired rabbit, among other accidents around that time.

Ben broke my thoughts when he asked who exactly Jack Frost was. It seemed like a harmless question to him; he'd probably only heard a swift and non-detailed mention of Jack once or twice from Bunny, Sandy, Tooth or me. But it still felt like I was stabbed with a red-hot poker. I was shocked to hear someone say that name with such…innocence was all. I didn't quite know how to answer Ben's question so I simply said "Oh nothing to worry about, Ben. Just, be prepared okay?" He didn't get the last part at first, but I knew he would soon.

When we soon stood in front of the Guardian Libraries golden doors, Ben Snow was the only one brave enough to voice any doubts about the doors opening. (Not that I didn't have my own doubts, of course.) It was funny to watch the glaring contest between Ben and Tooth, but it also hurt.

Ben and Jack were so similar and yet so different. And, as much as it pains me to say, if I had a choice, well I like to think I'd let Ben stay, but really I would and will always choose Jack over Ben. It's not fair to Ben, but even after 100 some odd years the four of us would probably all choose Jack over Ben.

I saw Tooth place a hand on a print in .the door, and with a hiss the doors slid open. Well, at least we didn't need a child with us this time…Mother Nature must have gotten rid of the riddle-with-the-kid's-hand-thing. "Oh and guys seriously. Remember, this time please actually watch out for the Guardian Books," Tooth added quickly, as light poured onto all of us.

The Sandman looked back at Benjamin Snow and smiled in an evilly _knowing _Ben. He didn't know about the GUARD (-IAN) Books and he was getting poked fun at by _**Sandy**_. Heck, even I would be scared, and sadly I can speak from experience.

* * *

**Ben Snow's POV**

I raised a hand."The Guardian Books? Like, the ones Rose said are on the tables?"

"_No,_ Ben. The _Guardian _Books!"

"Okay,_ obviously_ we aren't all on the same page here Tooth."

"For the love of…_are we actually repeating last time?_**The Guard-ian Books, as in the ones headed **_**straight for our faces! HOW. MANY. TIMES. MUST. I. SAY. IT!**_**"**

"Whatever you say Too-** Hang on a sec-**_**THOSE?!"**_

"Seriously? Not again mates!"

"RIMSKY KORSAKOV_, __RUN__!"_

I sure as hell didn't need telling, three huge metal books were soaring through the air towards us. The five of us leapt through the doors to avoid becoming Guardian battering rams. I tensed, but after a few minutes, I heard a whoosh that signaled their departure. "They are STILL supposed to guard the Library from intruders. And unfortunately, I think they _STILL_ see us as such." Tooth gasped for air.

"Say again?" I pulled myself off the floor.

"Nevermind." She squinted in the gold light. I stood up and grabbed my fallen staff.

* * *

_**The Immortal "Guardian" Library**_

_The Immortal Library houses the magical books and the quills who write in them. Each Book holds whatever happened, is happening and will happen to each immortal that the Man in the Moon and Mother Nature created. Somewhat like the Tooth Boxes, but the Books hold all the memories, not just childhood the ones. And every Book has a Quill that is exactly like the immortal it was created for. Not (obviously) in size or shape, but the Quill has the same personality and temperament as its Immortal. So, say that the Easter Bunny really hated the Groundhog. Their Quills would act the same way towards each other._

* * *

_**I just had a random crazy idea about the Book of the Guardians and so I thought 'oh it would be cool if there was some other way besides the tooth boxes to see the memories...' but the Guardian Books show ALL the memories. And if you somehow had the same idea, Great for you. No offense intended.**_

_**(jack frost flew away and hid from bunny for your information)**_


	7. Chapter 6-Riddles from the Moon

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own _Rise of the Guardians_ or any of its characters!Kk? Okay onwar-**

Jack Frost:HEY-what are...No! No way, I will not be manhandled like-SANDY!

**Me:What could possibly be happening in the living room?**

(_pause, then.._."CRASH")

**Me:GUYS! REALLY?!**

Bunny:Whoops.

Tooth:That, is _his_ line. (points at Jack)

* * *

**Chapter 6- Riddles from the Moon**

**Ben Snow's POV**

The wide circular room was sectioned like a wagon wheel, centered around three huge books where three massive quills were scribbling furiously. "That's MiM, Mother Nature and Father Time." North pointed to the books as we all stood in front of the pedestals holding the Books. After I'd had my share of staring in at the central Books, the rest of the Guardians and I all turned to look at the smaller pedestals surrounding us.

"Why are there so many books still on the shelves?" I asked, hovering beside one of the bookshelves.

"For the new spirits and immortals," Tooth replied, scanning the room for (probably) our books. The Sandman pointed at them. And that was when I experienced to oddest moment in my _**entire**_ immortal life. I, along with North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy, were assaulted by writing utensils. A gold Quill, a white Quill, a red Quill, a green Quill and a rainbow Quill danced around us, then went back to writing whatever was so very_ important_ in our lives at the time. Each of us walked to our books.

My pedestal and book were both white/silver, and ink splattered across the page, surprisingly in my own handwriting. Well, it _was_ my book; maybe I shouldn't be so surprised. The ink was dark grey as well. Looking closer, I realized that the ink was liquid silver. I then checked out what the Easter Bunny's probably not-new reaction was. I just might have to change his name to the Easter Kangaroo, given his _actual_ reaction.

"Hey, Bunny!" I said beside him. He jumped 10 feet higher than normal into the air. Actually, I don't think a stick of dynamite would've made a difference.

"BLOODY HELL Ben! Don't _do that_!" He said as he glared at me. I held my hands up in surrender, but looked over his shoulder at his Book. _His _Quill, was writing neatly in straight rows, and not messy at all. Figures, with Bunny and his _legendary_ organizational obsessions. But admittedly, it was pretty awesome because the ink looked like literal blades of grass that were glued to the page.

"Whoa." Tooth said, making me jump that time. Bunny got his short revenge on me at last and his small smirk proved it. Of course he knew I'd been startled. But honestly, who wouldn't? Sandy's Book was pure gold, his quill was made of dreamsand and the ink was actual yellow starlight.

"From the Guides of Starlight, in Mira Terra." North muttered behind Tooth. Whatever _**that **_meant! Anyway, Sandy's book glowed with gold power, it was incredible! Tooth's Book was light indigo, the Quill was a rainbow and her ink was (I think) liquefied emerald.

"Very cool." The sandman made the words above his head. We agreed.

* * *

**North's POV**

"But, what about Ja-Jack's Book? Where is his?" Tooth flew in a circle around Sandy and Bunny.

"I think that would be his…Tooth," I gestured with a sword to the last pedestal, the one next to mine. It beat all of ours in sense of beauty. Jack Frost's pedestal was made of blue ice and frost patterns raced up the side. I had actually forgotten what it looked like. The four of us gaped as we walked slowly over to it. Ben seemed a little figgity though and I saw him narrow his eyes.

"Jackson Overland Frost." Bunny whispered in the steady silence, reading the Ice Book's title. It was his alright. But Jack's Book was closed, and his Quill made entirely out of frost and snow, rested peacefully beside the spine. It made me sad because the last time I had seen Jack Frost's Book, it had been open and alive. The Quill had been dancing and showing off as it swished back and forth across the page. Now it could be considered dead. Ben stepped forward to look at it closer; he was very intrigued. I noticed his eyes flick up to meet mine for one moment, almost like he had tried to hurl his question at me. He was asking a million questions I just couldn't answer.

"How do we open a closed Book?" I asked. Tooth shrugged.

"I don't think we can North, Rose made it—OH!" She was cut off as words began to carve themselves into the Book's cover. I looked intently at them.

"To see the truth and find the worthy, they who answer the riddle shall open the book of Frost." I read out loud, and looked at my fellow guardians.

"Wait, what riddle?" Bunny asked Tooth, who audibly grumbled. "Oh great Moon, Sandy I guessing that you know too, right? The Riddle is the Moon Riddle. And unfortunately, it was made to be a challenge." Sanderson Mansnoozie rolled his eyes. At first, we didn't see a riddle anywhere. Then slowly more words appeared.

* * *

_**The Moon Riddle**_

**His power alone holds my key,**

**Of true, cold blue and powdered trees.**

**Magic eyes and Silver skies,**

**White Storms speak of frosted ties.**

**As above, so below,**

**Fear's return, flying solo.**

**Now the first question must be asked,**

**What am I? Flight keeps the answer, found at last.**

* * *

**Long ago and Futures untold,**

**Unlock the cold unforgiving code.**

**Something you know, lost in time,**

**Shall soon hence cross the darkest divide.**

**Safely stored with careful trust,**

**To find them, keep them…oh you must.**

**The answer lies within a box,**

**Think back my Guardians, back to the Frost.**

* * *

**There is but one,**

**Who shines like the Sun.**

**During night,**

**Revealed is our true sight.**

**Backing down is never an answer,**

**Fly alone in minds like a dancer.**

* * *

**Big proportions of this come in handy,**

**Whenever the world is down and dreary.**

**Come on children, have the experience,**

**Of joy, games and laughter a certain morning after.**

**Colors define this everywhere and so I ask again,**

**What am I? Remember all those years ago,**

**Of lighted trees and candles?**

**Magic is true as time can tell,**

**the Key in part holds you.**

* * *

**Finding this can be quite hard,**

**Among nightmare sands and darkened stars.**

**Broken, alone…he did lie,**

**But this thing gave the reason to try.**

**Many seek this all over the earth,**

**But my key only works with this sense of_.**

* * *

**Me:So, who knows the answer?**

Tooth:Oh I do!

**_Me:Yea, I know YOU do but THEY don't. Just give them a sec!_**

Tooth:Fine. But then why does Ben Get to say the answer?!

Ben Snow:Because I'm special.

**Me:(rolls eyes)So, who ACTUALLY KNOWS THE ANSWER?!****_MI_****_NUS _THE GUARDIANS!**

(pause)

Jack:When do I, as some awesome something or other, come into the story again?


	8. Chapter 7-Memory Highroads

**Okay, so finally the answer to the moon riddle is here! And the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own ROTG or any of its characters.**

Sandy:**!**

Bunny and Tooth:Greeaaattt...

**Me:Oh be quite! I can have my fun here!**

Jack:Right on-Ack! HELP! HELP! I need(crack!)ugggghhhhh...

**Me:Bunny! What did you do?!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Memory Highroads**

**North's POV**

"Okay…I lost it at the first '_What am I'_." Ben's nose was practically touching the cover to look at the riddle.

"Ben…Get Off, The book." Tooth pried him off Jack's Book and out of the way. Sandy was 'traffic-copping' as Jack had called it and eventually I noticed.

"What?" I said, turning to him. The Sandman sighed heavily, then finally communicated through his dreamsand that he thought each part of the riddle was about each of us. Tooth leaned over the words.

"It does make sense."She said as she ran a finger down the cover. And so it did. With our collaborative thinking, we figured out (after a heated argument) that each part was about one of us and our center.

The first part was Jack and his Fun, the second was Tooth and childhood Memories, the third was kind of obvious with the sun part, it was Sandy and his Dreams. The fourth part was about me and Wonder and the last section was about Bunny and Hope.

"Guess dead Guardians are still Guardians then." I muttered softly.

"Sure North. Sssuuuurrrrreee…" I heard Ben Snow say under his breath. Lucky for him, I was the only one.

"But it can't be all five things…it should be only one answer. That's all MiM told me 632 years ago." Tooth squeaked worriedly to us. Sure, NOW she tells us?!

"Hmmm…well what do all of those combined equal?" I asked Sandy and her. Bunny jumped into the conversation again. "As in what we stand for and protect?!" He was hopping up and down from excessive excitement. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen him like this, wait, on the day Jack Frost was chosen to become a Guardian came_ pretty_ close. I nodded.

"_Belief?" _Ben Snow offered into the silence. We all (metaphorically) froze. I heard a faint click and the book fell open.

"That works too." I acknowledged Ben, who smiled in spite of himself. Jack's Book was pure white on the inside, and the writing inside was written in sapphire ink that somehow resembled frost. I saw Ben's face fall just slightly when the book opened.

"Tooth, is there a way to access the memories without actually reading the entire book? Like Jack did with his...paw?" Bunny laughed at the memory.

"Um, I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say that we just have to all put our hands on the book, say the Riddle's answer again and so yea," Tooth was distracted now, I could tell. Anyone could see that.

"Whoa, back up. Paw?" Ben asked. Silence greeted him.

We all did as Tooth told us. And immediately we were swept into Jack Frost's Memory Lane with a flurry of snow. "Okay, guess you were right about that too!" Bunny muttered. You know that saying about memory lane and such? Well, apparently that place is real. A literal road or _lane _stretched out infinitely ahead of us but I only saw it for a few moments before the first memory claimed us.

And so it began. From life to death and to life again. Because this was and still is…

_…his story of winter, snow and ice._

* * *

**Stalling...stalling...Ya'll know the drill every one on FANFICTION WANTS YA TO DO...starts with and "r"...ends with a "w"...one word, not a bad one though...**

**XreaderX-I changed a few things in POB to make the point of view more obviouse. Hope it helps...and yes, the Point Of View changes a few times but it is mostly so far just North and Ben Snow. Just saying...**


	9. Mini Chapter-Before the Memories Begin

**Disclaimer:I don't own ROTG or any of its characters.**

Ben:Apparently there is a person named 'Disclaimer' in here.

**Me/The Guardians:_What?!_**

* * *

**PERSPECTIVE KEY**

Jack Frost's Memories

The Guardians POV's

_**Jack Frost's POV**_

* * *

**North's POV**

It was amazing really; to see the legend we know today as a small child. Jackson Overland Frost was a troublemaker from the time he was 5 months old, always too curious about everything. I had never realized it before but I did remember him from the few mortal Christmases he'd had. There had been at least one point in his life that he hadn't been on the Naughty List. Then the memories officially started and I had to be quite or the whole point of this excursion would be for nothing. But then again…owning a pet white lion probably didn't help with that.

I could still see the day he died; that was one of the saddest days of my life. It was also the day Snowball the lion cub turned back into a toy. Funny, we didn't notice that before we went and saw his…him, in the Antarctic. I never have given a child Snowball as a Christmas present, because she was Jack's and that was all she would ever be. That lion ever fought her own master, trying (like we all had) to save him from himself.

The little toy lion that Jack made real without even meaning to. She still sits on my desk in the workshop. Sometimes I wonder what she was made for. And sometimes I know she was made so Jack would never be alone again. But I would give anything but my life, to hear her attempt to 'meow' again; to hear Jack laugh at her funny "cat-curiosity" face again. Bunny even grew to like her. Tooth and Sandy too. Ben, well Ben has never known about her. I hope he never will.

* * *

**Yea I KNOW! Really short chapter, but I've been really busy. I promise to add in the memories but I have to think of some first because I have gotten SO TIRED of the same memories for Jack rewritten and redone and its just redundant. Some are new, granted but...some are the oldies-but-goodies.**

Jack:Oh dear god. What in the Man in the Moon's name_ did I do to deserve such torture!?_

**Me:What torture?**

Jack:I am tied to a _chair_, bad stuff happens to me in your STORY AND BEN SNOW IS STILL HERE! THAT'S WHAT TORTURE!

**Me:Don't worry! In like, either a few chapters at best, you will be untied and bad stuff happens to not you and so yep. Like I said, YOU. ARE. ALREADY. D-E-A-D.**

Jack:Uggg...Bunny I swear if you don't stop laughing-

Ben:Shut it Frost. It's my turn around here.

**Me:HEY! Be nice to each other-stop it...OMG eh, what on earth are you two-AHHHH!**

**(_crackle...crackle, ziiipppp!)_**

**(technical difficulties, please try again later)**


	10. Memory 1-The Easter WHAT-NOW!

**Me:Someone PLEASE tell me that Jack is _not awake yet..._**

Ben:TO LATE! RUNNNN!

**Me:Oh no. I'm not done yet!**

Jack:I AM GOING TO FREEZE YOU _ALL _TO THE GLOBE OF BELIEF, (pelt you with snowballs,) AND NEVER LET YOU OFF!

**Me:(takes off running down the street)What kind of threat is _that_?!**

North:Oh and I have to run now but I have to shout this first! Just a minute guys, wait up!

**Disclaimer:I don't own ROTG or any of its charaters.**

* * *

**MEMORY #1- The Easter What-NOW?!**

One Easter, little 6 years old Jackson Overland Frost was hunting for eggs. At least, that's what everyone in his family and the colony thought he was doing. But that was until Jack burst into his home (via the front door) yelling about a huge, six-foot tall rabbit in the forest that he'd just seen disappear into a hole on the lake. His mother and father (Landon and Katherine) looked at him for a moment, and being fun and joke loving people, they burst out laughing. "Come on! I will show you!" Jack pulled his father promptly out the door and to the lake near their settlement. The only thing Landon Frost found out-of-place, was not said six-foot tall rabbit, but a huge green wildflower floating on a patch of ice in the pond. Wanting to distracted his son from hunting six-foot tall bunnies in the forest, he came up with a funny idea.

"Hey, Jackson! Want to help me get that flower and take it home to your mother?" He smiled at his son and pointed at the flower.

"YES!" Jack shrieked eagerly, immediately racing into the surrounding trees to get something to get the flower with.

"Jack! A long stick or something should work!" Landon called after his son, shaking his heard in amusement. A few crashes and cracks rang out before Jack came charging out of the forest, "wooden grabber" stick first.

* * *

**North's POV**

"**Okay, we defiantly did not see this memory last time." I said, drawing the group's attention to me for a moment. **

"**LAST TIME!?" Ben Snow interrupted me with a shockingly hurt look on his face. Whoops, guess we didn't tell him that either. I choose not to look at him. Suddenly Toothiana squealed and pointed at the 'stick' Jack and his father Landon Frost were using to pull the green flower out of the water.**

"**THAT'S JACK'S STAFF!"**

"**Yes. Yes it does seem to be a staff Tooth."**

"**Bunnymund, do you think Jack actually saw you?"**

"**Most likely."**

* * *

**Sandy's POV**

**I don't think Benjamin or Tooth noticed that the memory ended with a muddy Jack and Landon presenting a green wildflower to a laughing Katherine. But I did. And I realized that the fun, loving way that the family acted around each other reminded me of the way Jack Frost used to act around children in general. But mostly Jamie Bennett. Nice to know where he got some of his ways from.**

* * *

**North's POV**

"**SANDY! Please, break 'em up!" I heard Bunnymund groan loudly beside be and I looked over to see him looked up at the cloudy sky of Jack Frost's memory lane. Sandy complied, with a little more gusto then required; he knocked both Ben and Tooth out with a dreamsand baseball. I almost laughed. Unfortunately, I didn't have the time to, because all of us were suddenly pulled straight into a pine tree lining the side of the road. In other words, another memory.**

* * *

_**Authors note**_

**Anybody? What do y'all think? I tried and am trying to do the memories justice but I can't exactly when I am being chased by a whip creamed, sharpied on and pink sweatered...irritated Jack Frost...**

**Me:Wait, where the heck did the _pink dye _come from?**


	11. Memory 2-Beginning of the End

**This one will probably be a little confuzzling for people so when you read this please feel free to tell me what went wrong here. Cause I KNOW something went wrong in the "head to typing the story" department!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:I dont own RotG or any of its characters.**

Tooth:Who said that?

**Me:Wasn't me.**

Bunny:Nor was it me...

Sandy:X

North: Why are you talking like we're in the 1800's Bunny?

**(Pause...long silence follows)**

_**Disclaimer:It was me! Duh you guys**_!

All:AAAKKKKKHHHHHH!

Jack: You are all so VERY dead when I find you! WHY? Why MY hoodie? It didn't do anything to you!

**Me:And that, ladies and gentlemen, is our/my cue to start running again! (dashes down some random alley)**

**(REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW)**

* * *

**MEMORY #2- The End…of the Beginning of the End**

Katherine Frost smiled at her seven year old daughter, Mary as she ran around their kitchen making her doll fly. It was getting dark and she was making dinner, but the one big rule at the Frost household was _family first, all else can wait_. "Look mommy! Annabeth is flying!" Mary squealed in delight. Katherine was about to reply, when suddenly her 14 year old son Jack, burst through the wooden front door and collapsed to the floor.

"MOTHER! Go-go to the…to the lake. Wolves…the ice, and water! It's father…" Jack was gasping out as Mary and Katherine practically scrambled to where he lay in the doorway.

"Jackson! What happened? Where is Landen?!" Katherine asked, hastily kneeling beside Jack on the ground. She was about to help him sit up when she noticed a dark red patch of fabric on his shirt sleeve.

"Mary, get a lantern and some water! And get the bandages too!" Katherine Frost was no fool, and she knew that if half of what her son had mumbled out was true, then they were about to get a whole lot of trouble.

"No! I'm fine! It's father who needs-needing help!" Jack pushed his mother and sister away, grimacing as he sat up half-way. Katherine gathered her son into her arms, trying to calm him down enough so he could talk. Eventually, he did.

"We-we were in the forest! Heading home! Just from Archers Hill, and then, then it was twilight and I heard a noise…and it was the wolves. He told me to run, and I did but I didn't want to! And I heard a gun shot, a splash and a scream."

"Oh."

"Dad, he is dead, isn't he."

"Oh my boy, oh Jack…well, well, yes."

* * *

**Sandy's POV**

"**Oh my god." I turned to see Bunny with dinner plate eyes, gazing in horror at the scene. I heard another voice behind me and when I turned around, I realized that both Tooth and Ben had woken up. Now, I didn't tell anybody this but I knew EXACTLY how Landen Tobias Jackson Frost had died. And it scared me, ME the SANDMAN! But the reason I was scared was not because of the gory details of it all, but because it was at that moment that I realized that the Jack Frost of the memory…would live a few more years, only to die the same way his father just did. I only knew that because I had been in Burgess that night so many years ago, and I saw what happened. I tried to give that family the best, gentlest dreams ever but the (understandable) way they were acting that night, I was actually surprised Pitch didn't come back.**

**After the memory faded to black and we once again stood on Jack's memory lane with the breeze around us, I waited for someone to speak up. But no one spoke a single word. Quick! Someone go to the Guardian archives and put down that the Five Guardians stayed silent for more than one minute! Oh wait. We're **_**IN**_** the archives. It was after a full 11 minutes and 21 seconds and12 milliseconds that North whispered quietly "Well, I guess we probably know which memory is going to come next right?" His prediction was correct, sadly.**

* * *

**And also a thanks to FrostedFeathers for the useful advice and stuff! **

**(Wait, who can guess what the next memory will be?)**

(snowglobed away to somewhere)

Ben: Oh great Christmas trees! Where in the world are we?

**Me:In a fridge?**

Jack:No, we are in the...oh, wow. We are in the fridge, _North! Why are we in your huge FRIDGE?!_

**Me:Oh, I was joking. But..guess we are in a fridge. A WALK-IN fridge! COOL!**

Bunny:Literally.


	12. Memory 3-Jack Frost

**Okay, the chapter that reveals all, is finally here! And that memorable memory that everyone seems to have somewhere in their fanfic...well, most people. Is anyone actually SAD reading this, or do my silly authors notes take that away and make you laugh your heads off? Oh and believe me, it only gets better! I think. My chapters may be short but I think there is a long one either next chapter or the one after that.**

**Have you every wondered what might happen if Ben Snow and Jack Frost met? Would they fight? Kill each other? Have a friendly conversation between a dead and an alive winter spirit? Talk about _The Hobbit:The Desolation of Smaug_?**

**Me:Maybe.**

Ben:We are still in North's fridge.

**Me:Oh yea, SOS! Help us!**

Jack:No! Don't! I still need to get them back for all the whipped cream in my hair and sharpie on my face and WHERE THE HECK DID THE PINK DYE _COME FROM_?

Tooth:(whispers)Guys...his hair is blue.

**Me:I had absolutely no idea his hair was blue. It _was _white a ****second ago . Hey disclaimer?I need you over here for a ****moment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ Rise for the Guardians _or any of its characters!**

* * *

_**MEMORY #3-Jack Frost**_

"_Jack, I'm scared!"_

"_I know, I know. But don't look down, just look at me." _

"_You'll…you're gonna be fine. Hey, we're gonna have a little Fun instead!"_

* * *

**North's POV**

**And…there it was. His center.**

* * *

"_No! No we won't!"_

"_Would I trick you?"_

* * *

**North's POV**

**Everyone laughed at that one. That was, everyone but Ben. It was just so…**_**Jack. **_

* * *

"_Yes, you __**always **__trick me!" Mary cried._

* * *

**North's POV**

**Bunny sighed and said "Heh, I totally know what she means."**

* * *

"_Ok, well, not…not this time. You just gotta, you have to believe in me. Hey, wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play every day."_

* * *

**North's POV**

**I cringed, as the icy web grew bigger. I knew how this all ended, but I still didn't exactly want to see Jack drown, AGAIN. I'd seen that one time already, and that was one time to many, though I knew he lived.**

* * *

"_Um, it's as easy as…one,"_ Jack slipped as he took a step toward shore but pretended it was funny. _"Two…!"_

* * *

**North's POV**

**As Jack said "Three!" I heard Ben gasped. His face was comical and his eyes were bigger than Bunnymund's which is the understatement of the century. What ever century we were in. Then Mary started to step towards the ice.**

**I closed my eyes.**

* * *

**Ben Snow's POV**

"Oh, no," I whispered as I foresaw the catastrophe about to happen. I am the winter spirit, I know stuff about ice. But anyone could see it coming. As Jack's sister took the last step toward safer, thicker ice, Jack called out "_Three!"_ He used the wooden staff at his feet to hook his sister and sweep her off the thin ice. The momentum of Jack's motion threw him back across the slippery ice to the thinnest patch. He smiled, but then it cracked under his weight and he fell into the dark, frigid pond water. Even though I had been kept in the dark about ALL of this stuff, I was still part human and fellow humans with hearts do not wish for things like drowning to happen to anybody.

* * *

**North's POV**

**Seeing that once was enough. I'd seen Jack Frost dead and broken two times now, and that was two times too many. I didn't re-open my eyes until I heard the faint rustle of leaves that seemed to be always present on Memory Lane. We were standing beside a rock this time, right beside his Lane. I heard Tooth breath out shakily and I was about to turn towards her and say something when **_**somebody else beat me to it.**_

* * *

_**Jack Frost's POV**_

"_**It's okay Tooth. It's just an old memory."**_

* * *

**Me:Oh Yes I really did JUST DO THAT. And now your thinking, great, another Jack frost story where he just somehow gets to be reincarnated..._again._ But NOOOOOOO! I am not just gonna have him 'show up' because that would be just plain BORING! I do not do _Dues ex Machina _type stuff. At least not in this story a lot. And if you do not know what the heck a dues ex machina is, then you either need to go back to your 6th grade teacher and ask them, or Google it. Cause _Google_ always makes EVERYTHING better.**

**Me:Jack, you are sorta back in the plot now...**

Jack:About time! Hey, can I see your computer for an hour? I want to get you back for _this_(gestures at his hoodie that's now pink, face full of cream and sharpie marks all over his face and arms.)

**Me:Not a chance Jack. And did you know that your hair is dyed blue? (bursts out laughing)**

Jack:My hair is _what!_

* * *

And for XreaderX thanks for the feed back!

and a little late but also every other person who has reviewed! (sends out virtual hugs)

sorry typing on iPad so...spelling might not be so great at moments.


	13. Chapter 8-Don't Storm My Memory Lane!

**GUYS I'M ALIVE I'M ALIVE! I finally remembered to update this so here it is! BTW, just so you don't get super confused, the MEMORIES are not counted as CHAPTERS! the CHAPTERS are chapters in order of #'s even if there are memories in between! VERY IMPORTANT!**

Jack:HA. Ha. Ha.

**Me:Yes that right Jack! Hahahahahahah!**

Jack:You are going to regret this until you die.

Bunny:Actually...mate, can that wait until we're-"

_**(Flash, Crackle,Silence)**_

Jack:Oops.

**Me:Oh God! Jack Frost did you HAVE TO FREEZE the freaking EASTER BUNNY TO THE giant ceiling of A HUGE FREEZER IN THE NORTH POLE!?**

Jack:Oops.

Tooth: I don't know...getting us all back should wait until _North finds the keys to get out but..._

**Me:Fine. Whatever.**

Jack:You just _wait._

**Disclaimer:_We are, Jack. And this all belings to it's respective owners for ROTG._**

North:I'm not kidding! I honestly cannot find the keys for the inside to out!

Sandy: C...O...L...D...!...!...

**Me:The Sandman...can get cold?**

Tooth:Apparently.

* * *

**Chapter 8-Don't Storm my Memory Lane!**

North's POV

Turns out that someone was sitting on the rock beside me too. And no, it wasn't Bunny, or Ben or even Sandy! Well, Sandy can't talk so that would have been just silly.

No. Of course the person JUST _HAD TO BE…_JACK FROST.

I fell backwards faster than that time my sleigh dropped out from underneath me in the end of the second war. And I accidentally landed on Bunny. He didn't really care though, he was preoccupied. "AHHHHHHHH!" Bunny screamed in my unfortunate left ear. I just gaped openly.

* * *

_**Jack Frost's POV**_

"_**Hey, Kangaroo. Just scream a little louder, why don't ya?" I pretended to cover my ears as I exclaimed sarcastically.**_

* * *

North's POV

"Hey!" Bunny exclaimed in annoyance. Jack Frost, or a ghost of the real thing, leapt down from the rock and came to stand beside me. He was leaning on his staff with his hood up. The same staff that still lay broken in the earth somewhere with a piece missing. Well, I'd seen weirder. "J-Jack?" I whispered. It wasn't possible. No way! "But…how?" I stuttered.

* * *

_**Jack Frost's POV**_

"_**Oh, hi North. I see you've been watching my memories again." I laughed lightly and pulled my hood down.**_

* * *

North's POV

I just stared for a moment. "Jack? How are you…what and why are you here?"

* * *

_**Jack Frost's POV**_

"_**North, I'm dead. I can be anywhere and everywhere I want to be and these ARE my memories after all! I am here because I want to be and this is the only place you could probably see me."**_

* * *

North's POV

Sandy glanced at me from his 'seat' beside Tooth who was a pale as the Kalahari Desert at night. She looked like she'd just seen a ghost. Oh, actually she had. He was standing right in front of us. I saw Sandy smile and small golden tears formed in his eyes. Before I fell to a similar predicament, I stood up (finally) and said, "Jack, I can't see how you're really here but it's all so weird…I would hug you out of pure absurdness but it would go right-"

* * *

_**Jack Frost's POV**_

_**I pulled him into a hug. "North, I'm real in my own memories. I am really here." I said. I have never felt more alive as to when I did. I felt a paw on my shoulder. "JACK! You, you're real!" Bunny and Toothiana looked at me in wonder. I braced myself to get tackled or hugged or squeezed or anything that a seriously happy fairy and 'Kangaroo' might do. **_

_**No surprise, I got hugged and tackled and twirled around at the same time. "Hello Tooth." I laughed. For one second it felt like that day at the lake. That Easter we defeated Pitch, and when I became the fifth Guardian, the Guardian of Fun. Back when Jamie Bennett was alive. Then I heard a cold voice sort of diagonally behind me say "Hello Jack Frost."**_

_**Luckily I was still standing. I spun around on my heel to face him. "Hey Snow. Nice to finally meet you. I watched you for awhile there, back a few years." I said, using the wind and 'ghostly powers' to fly over stand in front of him. "Why were **__**you **__**watching me?" Ben almost snarled at me as he leaned backwards slightly. **_

"_**Hey, Ben really. I know you're mad at the Guardians for keeping you in the dark okay? I get that, and I got mad at them PLENTY of times. But I needed to get you into Guardianship faster than I did. I have a small sense of what you feeling. I get that okay?" I said softly. "YOU DON'T GET ANYTHING! YOU'VE BEEN DEAD FOR ONE HUNDRED YEARS!" Ben said angrily, turning harshly away. Lightning started to flicker in the sky over the two of us. **_

"_**You really want to do that Ben?" I spoke in a low voice, so the Guardians wouldn't hear, close to his ear. "Think again, I would hate for you to get hurt now. I have been dead, yea that's true, and you just saw some of my memories. I still technically qualify as the Guardian of Fun, I have powers Death gave me and like you I can use winters powers. I could creat any army of Ice Drakens worse then the Dragon Smaug and, oh yea, I died the Fearling Prince of Darkness, accidental ally of Fear itself, not that I am at all proud of that accomplishment. But it taught me a few things, so you probably don't want to start a lightning storm on my Memory Lane." I said and moved forward so that I stood just behind him. The lightning got worse.**_

_**Raising my staff like a lightning rod, I called the lightning down. I heard a gasp behind me as the growing dark clouds and lightning storm was drawn right into my staff with a shriek of wind. **_

"_**Like I said, you don't want to do that." I said, turning back to Ben Snow and pointing my staff at him. It still had a few electric tendrils racing up and down it, but I felt nothing. He stared at me defiantly. "You wouldn't." He said, holding out his hand. The ebony staff flew into it. "So sure of yourself, aren't you Ben?" I smirked, watching the electricity disappear. But I knew it was just being contained inside my staff. He said nothing. "It's not in the spirit of a Guardian to hurt anyone, unless necessary. I hope you remember that." I muttered, hovering for a few seconds before flying back to the Big Four. **_

"_**You guys okay? I was about to go over there because for a minute there it looked like a battleground in the making." Bunny asked me. He looked unsure of what to do, but actually, I didn't really know either. I just... had to see them. **_

_**I shrugged off the worries and told them it was just a talk between spirits. "Season's Meetings were definitely worse." I said, referring to the day every year the four season spirits had to gather with Mother Nature or "Terra" as we sometimes called her. Suddenly, I had a fabulous idea about how to "show-instead-of-tell" Benjamin Snow about the Guardian's stories. Doing an about-face, I called out "Ben, catch!" I launched a snowball into the air. Ben caught it alright, but it wasn't really meant to be caught in the first place. He flickered out of sight instantly.**_

_**I held up a hand to stop questions before they started. "He's still in my memories! He is just gonna go see the second war. I think…or maybe it was the third, I don't remember. Oh well, he needs to see what happened to know why it's like it is today anyway." I rolled my eyes. Sandy was staring at me. When I asked why he was, he just shrugged and looked at Tooth. "It's just…strange." She translated. I was suddenly surprised, normally when I was alive, I could've translated perfectly.**_

"_**I know. I'm…yea. It's just…I had to see all…I never got the time to say good-bye in person. North Wind did it for me."I stammered. They were one of my families, couldn't they understand that?**_

* * *

North's POV

"I understand Jack." I smiled. He nodded slightly, acknowledging my words. "I have to go…" Jack Frost sighed. He looked up at all of us and in his eyes for a fleeting moment I saw the old, Jack Frost. The dead ghost one had seen to much suffering and pain in his life to be the old Jack, to be the Jack Frost that hadn't been captured by Pitch Black. To be the Guardian who had made the last light stay lit when all hope was literally lost. I hugged him one last time and he smiled. So did Sandy, Bunny and Tooth. And I saw something that seemed to be making reoccurring appearances. The five of us, not four, and not Ben, would always be the original Guardians of Childhood. _Fun, Memories, Wonder, Hope and Dreams._

"Who knows? Maybe I'll see you in yet another life," Jack laughed, and we laughed with him. Then he took off, soaring straight up into the unknown. I didn't remember laughing like that for a long time. But then it looked like Jack's memories weren't quite done with us yet. A snowglobe appeared on the ground beside Tooth and automatically, she reached down to pick it up. And that meant we all were tossed unceremoniously into another memory of Jack Frost. _Thanks Jack._


	14. Memory 4-Advent Adventures, Again?

To anyone who has been reading this, I just now realized that I had this chapter all ready for you guys. I know, I actually FORGOT! Again, so sorry!

*I hope you all enjoy this chapter! The story of Jack Frost (when he became the Prince of Darkness) is slowly reveled throughout POB...mostly by North and Sandy, but also the other (big four) Guardians as well. To anyone who has read "_Advent Tales-2012_", know that you do not have to read the main story again, but this is a fun part where the Guardians get to make funny/serious comments on themselves.

Riddle, out._ (beep)_

P.S-Read my other stories _"The Embarrassment Prank Gone Wrong"_ and _"Advent Tales" _to get the references (like Snowball the lion and Jack Frost frozen the the Globe of Belief.)

* * *

Jack:Yea, _apologize!_

**Me:I did. You don't like this...OHMYGODWHATTHEHELLJUSTHAPPENEDTOMYSTORYJACK SONOVERLANDFROSTWHATDIDYOUJUSTDO?!**

_Ben:Um...no, that was S__andy._

**Me:Oh sure, blame it all on the guy who can't talk. Who else, besides Jack and Ben, could leave _ice_ on the delete key?**

**_Disclaimer:Real smooth guys, REAL smooth._**

* * *

_**MEMORY #4-Advent Adventures...Again?**_

_Advent Week 1-Stones, Crystals, Seashells and Bones_

It had been many years since the Guardians of Childhood had celebrated Advent together. North (aka Santa Claus), the Guardian of Wonder, was going crazy with all of the work creating toys for Christmas though, making gatherings a little…too hard to want at all, in November and December.

When the Sandman (aka Sandy), who was the Guardian of Dreams, realized that the other Guardians had forgotten the celebration of Advent, he suggested that the tradition be reinstated. He soon realized that this was easier said then done, owing to the blank looks on his friends faces. Sandy made up a game to reintroduce his fellow Guardians to this celebration the coming of the light. Granted, he was mentally face palming nearly the whole time.

* * *

_**North's POV**_

"**Oh, so that's what you were doing Sandy!" I exclaimed in surprise at being thrown into these particular memories. The Sandman looked almost mournful as he turned to me and nodded. I didn't know what was wrong. He had a strange "everyone-look-at-me-I'm-guilty" face on.**

* * *

One night, the Guardians were gathered at the North Pole in North's palace after finally convincing him to take the night off. They had fun drinking eggnog and playing Sand to Dreams, their version of apples to apples when Sandy communicated through silent golden sand images that he wanted to explain his Advent game. It took a long time to guess what Sandy was trying to get across because only the Tooth Fairy enjoyed this kind of guessing game. She was the Guardian of Memories and was older than the mountains, yet younger then ocean.

* * *

_**North's POV**_

**I started to wonder when the last time we had played "Sand to Dreams" was. I liked that game. MUCH better then Apples to Apples! Then it hit me. That's why we were watching**** these**** memories! **_**"We need to remember the fun we used to have."**_** I whispered to myself.**

* * *

After half an hour of dream sand flying everywhere and elves being shaken to bring order, the Tooth Fairy had to interrupt an argument between Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun, and E. Aster Bunnymund (aka the Easter Bunny). Bunnymund was the Guardian of Hope. Finally, the Guardians figured out that Sandy had planned a treasure hunt/hide-and-seek. His idea went like this: The Sandman would leave clues in the shape of either diamonds or stones with pictures on them to point them in the right direction and eventually the trail would lead to him.

This was no ordinary treasure hunt around the North Pole, though. This game would take the Guardians around the world. There was one rule. They couldn't use the Globe of Belief to locate the Sandman. "Ay…_genial,"_ Tooth knew every language in the world. Sandy asked his friends to count to one thousand and he disappeared with a whoosh of golden dream sand.

When the four other Guardians opened their eyes, a giant diamond with two pictures on it floated in front of them. One picture showed an arrow pointing up and the second was an Easter Egg. After staring at the diamond for some time, Bunny asked, "What the bloody hell does that mean?" North replied skeptically, "You're the one with the Easter eggs, remember?"

After circling the floating diamond made of golden dream sand, Tooth observed, "Doesn't an arrow pointing up on a map mean 'north'?" Jack rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Yeah, but we're pretty much as far north as you can get."

"Does that mean we're supposed to follow an Easter egg north?", North asked emphatically.

"But my Easter eggs hate the cold so they wouldn't go north," replied Bunnymund, glaring at Jack Frost.

"Well, we could start where the Easter eggs are _stored_," suggested Jack.

Tooth exclaimed cheerfully, "Oh, that makes_ perfect_ sense!"

"Hey Kangaroo, er…Bunnymund," asked Jack, "what's in the northern part of your warren again?"

"That section has the eight tunnels to each continent, don't ya remember?" answered Bunnymund.

* * *

**North's POV**

**Did he have short term memory? I mean, he lost his human ones for 300 years, but...after only, like, months? Come on, really?**

* * *

With that, even though North protested against using the tunnels, the Guardians fell through a hole in the floor along tunnels into Bunnymund's warren. Unfortunately for Phil the giant yeti, he fell down the tunnel, too.

Upon arriving at the eight dividing tunnels, sure enough, there was another clue in the form of a pyramid floating above their heads. One of the hummingbird like tooth fairies called Baby Tooth indicated that instead of two pictures, there were now four on the bottom of the pyramid.

"I think that's Africa," said Jack. "And that one's North America. Oh, Europe is over there with Greenland nearby."

* * *

**North's POV**

**"Well, at least the kid knew basic geography..." I heard Bunny sigh. I laughed. It was just a really random thing to all of the sudden notice.**

* * *

In the end, the four Guardians determined that they should split up to look for the rest of the clues. Lots were drawn and Jack went to Greenland, North got Europe, Bunny got North America, and Tooth would be flying to Africa. Although they thought that they were headed in the right direction, three of them were very wrong…

After thirty minutes of flying in the tunnel to South Africa, Tooth began to get the feeling that something wasn't quite right when she ran into a dead end that she didn't remember being there last Easter. After searching for a way around, Tooth was left with no other choice but to return to Bunny's warren. She sighed, thinking of the teeth she could be admiring instead.

Meanwhile, in the tunnel to France, North was trudging along trying to shake off a stray elf that had _somehow_ followed him. Eventually, North looked down to grab the elf off his foot and tripped. You might have expected that North would have learned not to leave snow globes in his pockets after _previous incidences_, but once again, a snowglobe rolled out of North's pocket. It broke open when it hit the stones. With a burst of light and a yell, the elf was left standing holding onto - nothing.

Tooth, who'd been kneeling in the grass having a conversation with Baby Tooth, looked up as the end of a portal appeared in front of her. She ducked as a red giant flew out of the portal yelling at the top of his lungs. Tooth cringed peeking through her fingers at a very disgruntled North.

* * *

**Bunny's POV**

**"Nice landing North," I thought. Didn't I always tell then not to flail around?**

* * *

"Oh goodness, are you OK?", Tooth gasped, running over to North. He nodded as he stood up. After a quick summary of each other's adventures, Tooth asked, "I wonder what happened to Jack and Bunny?" Little did she know that she would find out soon after.

Meanwhile, far away in Greenland, Jack was getting _seriously_ frustrated. He'd been following a trail of dreamsand but could not find the end of it. It sparkled and seemed to taunt him. "Great! I bet the _Kangaroo_ is already at the next clue by now," Jack complained to himself.

Sighing, Jack removed one of the emergency snow globes that he kept in his pocket and commanded, "Take me to Bunny's warren." Sadly, the snow globe did not catch the end of his directions, they were gone with the wind. Although Jack thought he'd be going back to the meeting place of the eight dividing tunnels, when he opened his eyes again, he was no where near there. Not even close.

In the Colorado Rocky Mountains, the Easter Bunny was bounding down Pike's Peak chasing an Easter egg that was rolling away. Not noticing where he was going, Bunny ran head first into a pine tree. "Owww." Shaking himself out of his tumble, he grabbed the stray egg and dashed behind another pine tree to hide as he felt the ground rumble below him.

Bunny backed up slowly as a portal opened on the ground and a long flying _thing_ shot out of it. As he ducked, he caught of glimpse of what almost looked like, Jack's **staff**. "No way!" exclaimed Bunnymund, hopping over to the stick as he held the struggling egg. But it _was_ Jack's staff. And if it was Jack's staff, then where was it's incredibly annoying counter-part?

After scanning through the pine forest, Bunnymund saw no sign of Jack Frost.

"I'll bet he's just hiding to try to scare me," mused the Easter Bunny. After waiting for ten minutes with no sign of Jack, Bunnymund became worried. Suddenly, a whistling sound filled the air. The last thing that Bunny saw before he lost consciousness was a golden dream-sand baseball five centimeters from his face.

Sandy had thrown his dream-sand baseball at Bunny for a reason. His Guardian friend had been too close to finding the next clue. Since the other Guardians had yet to catch up with Bunny, Sandy found a solution to stall Bunny temporarily.

Back in the warren, Tooth and North were debating about whether they should use their last snow globe to locate their friends. Eventually, they decided that it was essential to find at least one of the missing Guardians.

"We should probably find Jack since he's the least reliable," suggested North. Tooth agreed and dashed the snow globe on the green grass as their feet.

"Show us Jack Frost!," she commanded it. What the snow globe revealed was the probably one of the most surprising things that either of the Guardians had ever seen.

Jack Frost was sitting on the ground looking almost like a child with the flu. He was mindlessly tracing patterns into the dirt and behind him was a sign with the name of the city where he'd landed.

"Wichita? As in, KANSAS?!" North burst out. "Why would Jack be there?"

* * *

**Sandy's POV**

**"Well, now we know that Warren translates to Wichita...oddly enough..." Tooth said beside me, with a half-hearted laugh. Wichita...there was a battle there. A bad one. That was the battle Baby Tooth...well, she's gone now. But I swear, I swear for one second, for one small moment, I saw _his_ eyes. Not the Prince's red eyes, but Jack Frost's blue ones. And then I never saw them again; not until now.**

* * *

"And where, is his staff?," Tooth muttered to herself.

Suddenly, with a loud pop, the portal disappeared. "Where did it go? " Tooth asked, turning to North.

"The emergency portals don't usually last as long as the standard ones, I forgot," explained North.

"Does that mean that we're stuck here because we no longer have a portal, because the tunnels don't work so well for me, " Tooth said, gesturing to her wings.

"We're not necessarily stuck here _**permanently,"**_ replied North with a glint in his eye. "We wouldn't have to travel as far in the tunnels."

* * *

**Tooth's POV **

**Hehe...we lived. end of story. Moving on. But just know, NEVER walk from the bottom of the world to the top. It really, really stinks. Especially when you already hate it, and you're being pursued by Pitch Black and you are utterly alone. How did we live through that, how did I? I honestly cannot say all of me, all of us did. Something was left in the tunnels that day; maybe it was our hope...maybe it was our hearts. I'll even go as far to say that maybe we lost some of our centers in that 24-hour time period. All I know, is that we lost part of ourselves. And I don't know if we will ever get it back. I know that we lived; just don't ask me how. **

* * *

After forty-five minutes of walking and partial flying, two very disgruntled Guardians burst out of Bunny's tunnels back into North's workshop. They both agreed that this had not been one of the more comfortable experiences they'd had in their long lives, walking from Australia to the North Pole.

Launching the sleigh was always a big deal at Santa's workshop. After going through the loop – de – loops and zigzags through the uphill not-launch tube, Tooth and North began the long flight to Kansas. "Every time North?" Tooth groaned. "What? Is fun, yes?" North laughed despite himself.

* * *

**Bunny's POV**

**Oh the days when Fun was taken for granted. Guess we learned out lesson though. Save for Ben, we Guardians lost our innocent ways. If truth be told, we all were Jack Frost in our own ways. We all were so naive till his death. That was when we grew up. But it took one of us dying to do it. That when when we lost a part of our centers. No hope, no wonder or magic, no dream to live, no good memories out of it, and no fun to be had.**

* * *

Jack was beginning to feel uncomfortably warm, although it was winter in Wichita. His usual body temperature was 32 degrees Fahrenheit but now his body temperature was about 40 degrees. Without a staff, Jack was unable to use the wind to fly away from Wichita so he sat in the shade of a tree in a park drawing frost patterns in the ground. He hoped that one of the other Guardians would realize soon what had happened to him.

The wait seemed like eternity to Jack Frost, although only two hours had passed. He shook his head, trying the clear the dizziness that was starting to overcome him. Looking up at the sound of bells, Jack was surprised to see North's sleigh speeding toward him. Finally, he'd be able to get out of Wichita!

Before they could bombard him with questions, Jack said, "Don't even ask. It's a long story…" Suddenly, a sparkling speck of dream-sand floated in front of them. "After it!" Jack yelled. Tooth soon realized that they were being led west to the Rocky Mountains of Colorado.

"Stop! Look down there!," Jack called out, looking at a lump of grey fur in the forest below them. Soon, they realized that it was Bunnymund and they landed. Almost reluctantly, North gave Jack the honor of waking the Easter Bunny up, which probably wasn't the best idea in the world. Excited at seeing his staff near Bunny, Jack laughed silently and frosted the ground surrounding Bunny.

Feeling the cold, the Easter Guardian shot nearly ten feet into the air.

"Mother of Nature! What was **THAT** for?!", Bunny yelled at Jack who'd jumped up into the tree branches above him. "Well, I had to wake you up somehow," Jack retorted.

Tooth and North tried not to laugh at their friends' squabble.

"Why were you asleep?" Tooth asked Bunny.

* * *

**Bunny's POV**

**I happened to notice just then, that Sandy was practically fifteen feet away from the rest of us. And that when when I finally realized I knew exactly how I had been knocked out. "Never. Do. That. Again." I yelled at him. I had to dodge a couple dreamsand baseballs heading my general direction. Sandy grinned, not unlike a certain winter spirit's "you're-about-to-be-pranked" smile. Fabulous. Now I was getting poked fun at by Sandy.**

* * *

"I'm not quite sure. I think something hit me in the head," Bunny rubbed his eyes as he gazed around them. Before anyone else could speak, a shout sounded. "Hey! Look you guys!," Jack pointed at a shell made of dream-sand.

Scrambling over to the golden shell, the four Guardians stared at the picture, tying to decipher what it meant. The image was a shell with a candle in the middle. Going to the other side of the floating dream=sand shell, North leaned closer to see the picture of an arrow pointing up and a Christmas present.

"It's come full circle," North muttered. Tooth flew over to North to see what he was looking at and said, "Well, there's only one place where that's pointing to!" Jack looked at it skeptically, then asked "Where?" Bunny rolled his eyes.

The four tired Guardians stumbled into North's living room only to find the Sandman smiling at them, holding a cup of eggnog. Four other cups were on the coffee table. "Please don't tell me that you've been here the whole time," Jack whined. Sandy simply shrugged. Although not satisfied with Sandy's answer, the Guardians slumped onto the couch and enjoyed warm cups of eggnog. Silently, Sandy gave them pleasant dreams and left his exhausted friends to sleep peacefully.

Almost…all four sleeping Guardians didn't realize that the small sunflower _walking _behind them in their dreams was really the Sandman and not part of some crazy dream until they woke up again the next day. _"SANDY! FOR THE LOVE OF CUPID, WERE YOU IN MY DREAMS!? GET BACK HERE!"_

* * *

**Sandy's POV**

**Oh great. NOW I'm in for it...again?**

* * *

_Advent Week 2-Plants_

Flying above a wide field of golden sunflowers, a mini-fairy by the name of Baby Tooth was whizzing back to the palace of the Tooth Fairy. In her tiny hands, she held a pearly white tooth. After flying from Arizona to Bali, Baby Tooth was getting tired. She glided to a stop on the petals of a fragrant white gardenia.

Quickly looking at her surroundings, the little fairy noticed a strange green plant waving at her in the breeze. Curiosity got the better of her and she flew slowly over to the plant to investigate. Still holding the tooth, she stared at one of the leaves. It was sparkling in the sun with slender rays of light reflecting from its lush green color. It looked quite beautiful. First, Baby Tooth sniffed it. After debating with herself, she quickly tore four of the leaves off the plant's stalk, folded them into her small bag and whisked away, trying to make up for lost time.

"Oh, finally, Baby Tooth! I was afraid that you were lost," exclaimed the Tooth Fairy. Baby Tooth wearily handed over the molar that she'd been carrying to one of her fairy friends and went off to find a nook in which to rest. Sadly, only a few minutes passed before Tooth saw the Northern Lights, the Aurora Borealis. Something, was wrong.

Calling out to Baby Tooth and a few others, Tooth and her fairies raced across the sky to North's Palace in the North Pole. "Ah good, you're here. I got a message from MiM (Man in Moon) and he needs us," said Santa, known as North to his friends as Bunny and Tooth, his fellow Guardians, came to a halt in front of him.

"What was the message, North?" asked Bunny as he took an Easter egg from his satchel and began to paint it. North became more serious and said, "Apparently, MiM needs us to come to his palace on the moon and help him retrieve the last ever-bright flower seed."

"Wait!", yelled Bunny as Sandman drifted in, cautiously. "That flower is not supposed to exist anymore,".

"Well, that's why it's the LAST ever-bright seed," Tooth emphasized.

There were at least two problems about going to the moon at that time though. One was the fact that the newest Guardian had still not shown up after waiting for thirty minutes. The second, being that North could simply_ not_ find the snow globe that led to MiM's palace.

North and Sandy went to North's office to find the special snow globe while the Easter Bunny and Tooth waited impatiently for Jack Frost. Baby Tooth and her fairy friends, meanwhile, were busy in North's kitchen secretly discussing Baby Tooth's newest discovery. The little fairies could simply not determine what kind of leaf it was. Baby Tooth decided that she'd ask Tooth, the fairy leader, what it was when they had the chance.

Stray papers and bits of ice were everywhere as North continued to tear apart his office in search of the snow globe that they needed. While North's back was turned, Sandy noted that above them was a shelf of snow globes that they had not yet checked. He tried to tell this to North, but he wasn't listening.

"I can't find it! I don't know where it went. We haven't used it in so long," said North as Sandy made a last ditch attempt to get his friend's attention.

Grabbing a stray elf by the ankles, the Sandman shook it ferociously so that the bell on his hat jingled loudly.

"What?!", North questioned, turning to Sandy. The Sandman pointed above his head at the shelf, tapping his foot. Sure enough, right in the center of the snow globes on the shelf was one labeled Man in the Moon.

* * *

**Bunny's POV**

**No wonder it took them so long. It was in plain sight, and they looked in ALL the wrong places!**

* * *

"We found it!" North cheered as he burst back into the room where Tooth and Bunny were still nervously eyeing the doors and windows in case Jack Frost decided to join the party. After it was decided that they couldn't wait any long, which was quite a stretch considering that Sandy was usually the patient one, they left for the sleigh. ("I _knew _that troublemaker wouldn't come!" said Bunnymund.) A note written for Jack informed him where they were going and when they planned to be back.

Jack was only late because he'd been having fun with his first two believers, Sophie and Jamie. Jack had promised the children that he wouldn't be gone too long and that when he came back, they'd have a giant snowball fight.

However, when Jack got back to the North Pole and read his fellow Guardians' note, he realized that he'd be gone longer than he said. Walking over to a bench and sitting down, Jack re-read the note and caught another level of meaning in it.

"Wait! How do they expect _me_ to manage the Tooth Fairy's work and run the North Pole at the same time? _Plus_ bring winter to the world, I thought I was the irresponsible one?!" In the bowels of the workshop, a crash suddenly rang out. Sighing, Jack flew off to see what had happened. He knew that things had gone wrong on a number of levels when he ran into Phil the yeti.

Phil was currently holding two mini-fairies by their wings and trying to shake off a very hyper elf from his foot. Jack, after resisting the urge to laugh, dropped out of the air, touched the manic elf with his staff, and froze him instantly. Even though Jack couldn't fully understand the yeti's language, he got the jist.

Following the direction of the agitated yeti's finger, Jack skidded to a halt in front of North's kitchen door. He heard a shout of warning from behind him but it was too late. The kitchen door swung open. BANG! Jack hit the deck just in time to avoid getting impaled by a crowd of mini-fairies as they burst out the door.

After peeling his face off the floor, Jack's eyes saw what could only be described as absolute chaos. Mini-fairies were zipping around in the kitchen so fast that you could barely see them. Cake mix and yellow icing covered the floor like a field of daisies and elves were shoving cookies in each other's faces.

Jack rolled out of the way of a remote-controlled car as he exclaimed, "How did this happen?". He made the mistake of looking behind him for a second. Before he could get a better grip on his staff, something jerked it away.

"HEY!", Jack shouted. "Give that back!" Three elves on a miniature bi-plane had swept by, grabbing Jack's staff, and flew out of the kitchen before Jack could catch them. Scrambling to his feet and dashing after the elves, who were laughing crazily, Jack jumped up, his fingers almost catching the tail of the miniature plane. Suddenly, Jack was distracted by a hummingbird zooming around his face as he crashed back to the ground.

"Baby Tooth?!", Jack exploded. Baby Tooth's hand held a small, dried up leaf that she used to wave at Jack. He almost didn't notice the leaf but while deciding whether to chase after his staff or escape the crowd of mini-fairies that had begun to crowd around him, he finally saw the leaf. Little did he know that the leaf was the source of his current troubles.

Jack tried to question the little fairy about the leaf but all Baby Tooth did was smile and zoom away in the opposite direction. She remembered the time when she and her friends had been anticipating the moment when the Tooth Fairy would tell them what kind of leaf they'd found. Their excitement had grown so big that they could not wait any longer.

The little fairies decided to taste the leaf. This was not a wise decision because they didn't know that it was a tea leaf, and this tea leaf contained caffeine. Mini-fairies only need to eat a few crumbs to sustain themselves. Just as too many cups of coffee can make a human over-active, eating a few flakes of the leaf was enough to make the fairies super-hyper.

With their tiny minds on over-drive, Baby Tooth and her friends decided that the elves might appreciate their discovery. Anyone who's been to the North Pole knows that anything given to the elves with caffeine or sugar in it most certainly spells disaster.

* * *

**North's POV**

**And if that wasn't enough, my workshop had to be destroyed in multiple prank wars for the lesson to sink in. Jamie's friend Pippa was the only one to learn from the experience...(of running hyper around the workshop that day Snowball became real and Jack Frost was stuck to the Globe of Belief.)**

* * *

Jack had just about had enough of all this chaos. In the past fifteen minutes, he had run from one end of Santa's workshop to the other, dodging flying fairies, all sorts of pastries, and leapt over stacks of knocked-over toys. He'd even had to climb seven flights of stairs and run into several yetis. North was going to be furious because his workshop was a mess!

On the fifth floor of North's workshop, Jack gasped for air, sitting collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. All this time, he'd been following Baby Tooth. He closed his eyes with the mistaken impression that he could rest for one second in the midst of this mess.

In a moment of realization, Jack jerked his head up. A few months prior to this fiasco, he'd learned that there was a limited list of beings that could not use his staff: warm spirits like Summer, humans, and dark spirits like Pitch Black, the Nightmare King. Unfortunately, that meant that the elves could still use his staff to freeze things. Whoops.

Jack hoped that the elves were not smart enough to learn how to fly. "Flying elves would just _make my day_," Jack thought sarcastically. He pushed himself quickly off the floor and ran more slowly to the eighth floor of the top of the workshop. Jack looked for any signs of elf use of his staff.

Up close, each mess he'd seen on the lower floors of the workshop had its own disastrous consequence. One mess was in North's living room where Jack had encountered scores of battling mini-fairies and elves who'd been throwing cookies and raining eggnog down on each other. Under different circumstances, Jack would have _loved_ to join the fun but with the current state of things, the sane beings in the palace – Jack and the yetis - weren't having much fun at all. And this was coming from the Guardian of Fun himself!

Had Jack not looked around the workshop two times, he'd have missed the faint trail of ice in one of the corners. The elves, after discovering that the staff's owner was on to them, set a trap. Before Jack Frost could pull his foot back, it tripped a wire that resulted in a cascade of pink paint and flour onto him. Several of the yetis also were splattered with the odd mixture, as well.

Few things could make Jack Frost as angry as he was in the following moments. Every creature within a twenty foot radius stuttered to a halt. Afraid of what the young Guardian might do to them, the elves, almost looking guilty, shoved the staff back at its irritated owner.

"Thank you very much," Jack hissed. And although the elves had returned the staff, Jack went ahead and froze them anyway. They were annoying him greatly. When Jack and the yetis acknowledged that they were covered with flour. pink paint, and bits of pastry from the elf food fight, it was to Jack's horror that he'd forgotten one, minor detail.

In between unsuccessful attempts at cleaning paint off his clothes and ensuring that unfrozen were kept away from him, Jack had forgotten the mini-fairies. Above him, a faint buzzing sound started to fill the room. Jack cautiously looked up. About twenty mini-fairies, looking like a floating field of wildflowers, squealed with delight at the sight of his pearly white teeth. They all dove straight for him as Jack broke the world record for fast-flying during his escape. There was only one place that he knew that he'd be safe from fairies, elves, and eruptive disasters: North's office, the one place where a mess hadn't bloomed.

Jack slammed the office door just in time to avoid becoming a pin board from the mini fairies, and lost track of time as he tried to wipe off the paint-flour mess. A few days later, the Guardians fell out of a portal onto the floor.

"Bunny! Get off me!," North nudged the Easter Bunny, prompting him to stand up. "Sorry, mate. You can't really control where you land when you're traveling in a portal," Bunny said. "Not to mention that coming back from the moon is a little disorienting," emphasized Tooth.

All the Guardians enthusiastically agreed with Tooth until they got their first full look at what was around them. North nearly screamed. Patting his friend on the shoulder, Bunny stared wide-eyed at the floor.

"I don't know what in Grim Reaper's name happened but does anyone remember pink footprints on the floor?", asked Bunny. Sandy responded by wildly gesturing to the messy heaps around them, as if to say, "Of all the messes, you choose the pink footprints!" While some of the Guardians tried to comfort North in his distress, Bunny tracked the pink footprints all around the workshop. He tried to avoid unconscious mini-fairies and elves as well as slippery piles of goo on the floor.

Eventually, he arrived in front of North's office. The door looked like it'd been pecked in many places and mini-fairies were strewn all over the floor, fast asleep. One look at the door, and he knew that his fellow Guardians had to see it. Tooth was becoming slightly distressed at the sight of so many fairies in a deep sleep and was relieved to learn from Sandy that they'd be awake soon enough.

Tooth sighed as she wearily reached for the big door handle. Quite suddenly, the door opened from the inside. Bunny burst out laughing. Jack Frost stood with one hand on his staff, closely resembling a pink-and-white Easter ornament. "There is nothing _**funny**_ about this, OK?", Jack snarled. This only made Bunny laugh even harder.

With the Guardians staring at his peculiar clothing color and hair styling, Jack promptly stormed off to find a place where he could peacefully clean up. "So, Jack. Are you going to tell us what happened?" Tooth asked when Jack finally returned. "Just give me a moment, OK?" Jack said, much too tired to give a long explanation. And even then, Sanderson Mansnoozie (Sandy) had the guts to add the fact that the second week of advent, was about plants…though not all of them caffeinated tea leaves.

* * *

_Week Three – For the animals of the Earth_

Jamie Bennett knew something was definitely wrong when a medium sized object hit his window with a loud _thunk_. It was 7:45 pm and Jamie had been doing his homework when he turned to look at the window in surprise. With the possibility that after two and a half weeks that Jack Frost had finally returned to fulfill his promise of a snowball fight, Jamie ran over to his window and yanked it open.

* * *

**Sandy's POV**

** Oh Jamie…oh Jamie. The last believe, the only one who dared…the world is an empty place without him, without Jack…without Snowball…why does being a Guardian always seem to get people around you hurt or killed? Now the bad seems to outweigh the good…but the good is all there is left, to live for.**

* * *

Only the soft hoot of owls greeted him. "That was odd," Jamie thought as he padded out of his room and down the stairs to see if someone was out on the front porch. Opening the front door, Jamie could not see anything unusual. Shivering with the cold, he was about to close the door when he heard something call his name.

"Hey, Jamie! Look down, at the ground!" the voice squeaked. Hugging himself against the cold, Jamie whirled around and gazed at his front stoop. He was somewhat shocked to see a small, white-haired rabbit sitting on the ground looking up at him with an irresistible, winsome look in his big blue eyes.

Most people might think they were going crazy if they heard a rabbit talk but Jamie was somewhat more familiar with this possibility; he'd met the Guardians, for heaven's sake. With a perplexed look in this eyes, Jamie stared at the little creature and slowly asked, "Did you, um, just talk?" he asked the bunny.

The rabbit hopped closer to Jamie and answered, "Yeah, I did. I know you don't recognized me right now…", the rabbit trailed off into silence. With a soft laugh, Jamie said, "Well, you can't be the Easter Bunny because I've seen him big and tiny. So, who are you, exactly?"

"Who am I exactly? How many creatures do you know that have white hair!" Jamie practically dropped to the floor laughing with an important realization. "Jack? As in Jack Frost? Wait, OH NO! How did you get yourself turned into a bunny?", Jamie asked. The boy's laughter floated upstairs and awakened Jamie's little sister.

"For the last time, Sophie! This is not the Easter Bunny!" Jamie reminded his sister as he guarded little Jack Frost back up in his room. Sophie stared at her big brother for a few moments and then reached out to touch the furry creature that had come into her home. Luckily, Jamie's mother didn't see him hiding a bunny under his covers as she took Sophie back to her bedroom.

* * *

**Sandy's POV**

**Sophie Alana Bennett. She too, has gone. Jamie was the first to go. Sophie...I remember, Sophie was the last. And the Prince of Darkness that had taken Jack Frost, he had killed her with a smile on his face. **

* * *

Jack Frost's pink nose poked out from under the covers. "The answer to your question about how I got turned into a _bunny_ of all things, started out as a little accident. I'd been running away from elves who are _still_ intent on seeing me wear the shoes they made for my guardian ceremony, when I tripped accidently over a few Easter eggs and landed on a stack of snow globes. Apparently, that combination of magic will turn one into a bunny. Sadly, I don't know how to turn back into myself."

"Oh, boy! The Easter Bunny will have a field day with this one," Jamie laughed again. Jack didn't think this was so funny. After some more complaining about his current situation, Jack finally asked, "Since I'm so ordinary now, how should I tell the other Guardians about this?" Jamie looked at him. "Ordinary? Seriously Jack?" He didn't get a reply.

Jack's question about the guardians required some contemplation. Finally, at 11 pm, Jamie came up with the perfect answer. "Sophie has a loose tooth. If we could make it fall out faster, I'm betting that one of the mini-fairies would show up and we could contact Tooth," suggested Jamie. Jack agreed, it only plan that they had. But hopefully, they wouldn't use it.

Meanwhile, back at the warren, North had just wrenched Bunny's door open and fallen over the threshold. Tooth had been flying nearby and as North fell over, she crashed into him and tumbled further into the room.

"Bunnymund, would you explain why you called us here, instead of simply coming to the North Pole?" grumbled North. "Because, mates, as much as I hate to admit this, Jack's missing and I do kind of care what happens to Frostbite. Also, we haven't heard _or _been pranked from him for a full day." Bunny looked somewhat troubled as he closed the door behind his fellow Guardians. Later, Sandy came in giggling. "Are you ok, Sandy?" Bunny asked. In response, the sandman 'said' something about a memory of a funny animal week in advent a long time ago. "Not the time Sandy…" North grumbled.

* * *

_Week Four – The light of Humanity_

The Guardians saved looking for Jack in his hometown of Burgess for last, knowing from previous experience, that it was better to go to Jamie's house when he was awake. When the Guardians landed beside Jack's lake in Burgess, they tumbled out of the sleight and immediately searched the surrounding area for their missing friend.

By 3 o'clock in the morning, the Guardians regrouped by the sleigh, completely exhausted. "Personally, I don't care if it is 3 in the morning. We have to go to Jamie's house," said Tooth. Back into North's sleigh they climbed and soared off to the boy's house.

One by one, as quietly as they could, the Guardians slipped through Jamie's bedroom window. Just as they were about to awaken him, Bunny's hand hit the bedside lamp and it crashed to the floor. Momentarily forgetting where they were, North swore out of extreme frustration. Jamie woke up. "You know," speaking to the rabbit, "you'd think they'd remember about crawling through my window from the last time," poking a white bundle of fur that had been sleeping on his pillow.

Jack the Rabbit blinked as he took one look at the visitors and promptly fell off the bed in surprise. Laughing, Jamie looked over the side of the bed and pulled the rabbit onto his lap. Before he could explain Jack's situation to the Guardians, Tooth gently asked, "Jamie, why are you talking to the rabbit?"

Jamie hesitated for a second. "Umm…". Jack cut in, "Because it's ME!" North clapped his hand over Easter Bunny's mouth before he reacted loudly. His voice muffled behind North's big hand, Bunnymund words still escaped, "That little rabbit just TALKED! I thought that I was the only talking rabbit!"

* * *

**Bunny's POV**

**Well, NOW I am. Oh I really wish I'd had a camera when that happened! **

* * *

Jamie shoot his head, as he and Jack the Rabbit shared a look. From that look they decided they'd tell the Guardians a story. "This rabbit wasn't always like this," Jamie began. "Actually, he was a human but one day, he had a small magical accident that caused him to be in this rabbit form." The Guardians looked at each other, then at Jamie. "Please continue," said North.

"I found the rabbit outside on my porch, and I couldn't just leave him in the cold. So I brought him inside. Guess what I named him?" asked Jamie.

The Sandman rolled his eyes, making a large question mark above his head. Every Guardian knew what Jamie would call any pet. "I named him Jack," said Jamie. Tooth flew closer to get a closer look at the bunny rabbit. Jack as a rabbit was enjoying Jamie's story and knew to stay quiet during Jamie's guessing game.

"Speaking of Jack, Jamie. He's missing and we were wondering if you've seen him anytime recently," asked North as he removed his hand from Bunnymund's mouth. Jamie smiled. "Yeah, I have," he answered. "Do you know where he is now?" North continued to quiz the boy for information.

"You're looking at him!", Jamie explained, receiving very perplexed looks from the Guardians. Suddenly, an almost audible thought clicked into place in the Tooth Fairy's mind. "Hang on a second! Are you trying to tell us that..." Jack burst out, "Yes! It is me! I know this looks weird, OK? Please don't laugh at me."

The four other Guardians shoved a knuckle in their mouth to stifle their laughter. It was almost too funny to be true, but it was. This was quickly confirmed by Baby Tooth. Before anyone could stop the little fairy, she whipped out from behind the Tooth Fairy and slammed into the rabbit, trying to hug his ears and pry open his mouth at the same time.

"Yep! That's definitely Jack Frost!," the Tooth Fairy said. With his paws, Jack gently pried the jubilant mini-fairy off his head. Baby Tooth didn't appreciate this and simply resorted to petting the fur on his back. Her tiny fingers revealed an unknown fact about Jack Frost: He was very ticklish! "Who would've known?" Bunny smirked at this new finding.

Sandy was finally able to get his fellow guardians attention a few moments later, pointing rather crossly at Jamie's bedroom window. "Hello, my children," the Moon spoke gently as its light beamed into Jamie's bedroom, forming a white-ish circle.

"Hello, Manny. As you see, we're in need of some help," said North.

"Yes. Jackson, you make a very nice rabbit. But I can tell you a way to fix this spell," said the Moon. Tooth asked, "Which is…?" To which the Moon replied, "Call in Mother Nature. She will guide you the rest of the way. Farewell for now."

Jack gathered from the Guardians' mutterings that they had some _history_ with Mother Nature. One of the worst was the time that the mini-fairies had accidently lost some of Mother Nature's memories. When Jack asked Tooth if the lost memories were ever found, she replied with a quiet, "Yes, but..". Something must have gotten a little ugly.

"So, how do we call Mother Nature?", asked Jack. Tooth replied, "Well, you direct your words to the ground. And she prefers to be called Rose." Since the stairs weren't an option for most of the Guardians, they had to climb out Jamie's window again. Jack the Rabbit, on the other hand, was carried down the stairs by Jamie and they met the Guardians at North's sleigh.

Puzzled at first by what Tooth was doing, Jack bounded out of Jamie's arm. He landed near the Tooth Fairy who was whispering to a patch of brownish grass poking out of the snow. The Guardians and the child Jamie who hadn't met Mother Nature got a shock when a soft sing-song voice said, "I hear that you need my help." The beautiful form of a twelve year old girl stood before them.

* * *

**Tooth's POV**

**"I like her better when she's twelve. At least she forgave us..." I said in a whisper. I will never quite forgive myself for losing one of the most important immortal creators memories...**

* * *

Jamie had been standing quietly beside the Guardians, and stumbled back surprised, into a snow drift. Sputtering, he asked, "You're Mother Nature?". Her sing-song laughter filled the air as she replied, "Hello, Jamie. Yes, I am Mother Nature, the Guardian of Life. And I request that you call me Rose."

Jamie was too scared to respond with anything but a whispered, "OK". After pulling Jamie out of the snow, the Easter Bunny and the other Guardians explained their problem to Rose. They let her know that the Man In The Moon had advised them to seek her help.

Mother Nature's gaze was stern as she turned to the Tooth Fairy and said, "Ah, Tooth. You of all beings should know about this. Don't you remember the library that I created after my memories were misplaced?" An embarrassed Tooth looked away for a moment, and mumbled, "Do you mean _the_ library?"

"What library?" North asked.

With another soft laugh, Rose waved her hand and they all fell through a tunnel that opened in the earth leading to a large cavern. For the first time in his life, the Easter Bunny understood why some beings were afraid to travel in his tunnels. Maybe North's sleigh wasn't so over-rated after all.

Getting to their feet, with Jamie holding Jack the Rabbit, the Guardians and the boy approached Mother Nature, standing in front of two golden double-doors. "Welcome to my library," she said, putting her hand on one of the ruby door handles. "But beware. This place holds many secrets and ancient wisdom. Each of the creations beyond these doors holds the past, the present, and the future."

With that, the doors swung open. And Rose, Mother Nature, the Guardian of Life evaporated into mist. "Tooth? Please, um, could you explain?" Bunny pointed at the second set of doors a few feet away.

"Well, when the fairies and I lost Rose's memories, well, she created the Guardian Library. The Library holds books of all that has happened, all that is happening and all that will ever happen to any immortal. And… every book has a Quill, one that writes it all down."

That was a lot of information to process. Tooth apparently had been there before and when the guardians and Jamie asked why this place was never mentioned, the reply was simply that it was just a bad memory. _Since whenwas this not important,_ just didn't seem to register.

"_**To open these doors,**_

_**Innocence is chosen.**_

_**Locks and Keys will not abide,**_

_**For what you need is a pure human child."**_

The Guardians, including Jack the rabbit, all looked at Jamie. "What?" The boy asked. Tooth grabbed his hand and pointed at the hand print in the left gold and this time emerald door. He got what to do then. Squeezing his eyes shut, Jamie handed Jack to North and placed his hand in the print. A rush of air whipped around the six of them and the doors blasted open. "Whoa!" All of the guardians exclaimed loudly at the sight before them.

Pedestals of every element and color held huge books of the same elemental color and material. On top of each book, a quill was literally, racing back and

forth across the pages. Some books looked not used very much and others were worn.

"Oh and guys, watch out for the Guardian Books." added Tooth.

"The Guardian Books? Like the ones you said were on the tables?"

"No Jamie. Like, the _Guardian _Books!"

"Okay Tooth, we are obviously not all on the same page here…"

"_Spirit of Kwanza_… BUNNYMUND! The _Guard-ian _Books_!"_

"Jack, has Tooth gone crazy… not to be rude or anything,"

"I don't know… hey, does anyone hear that? Besides me, and the Kanga here?"

"_**I MEAN THE GUARDIAN BOOKS! AS IN THE ONES HEADED RIGHT FOR OUR FACES!"**_

"Okay, whatever you…**WAIT. THOSE?!"**

"_SHASTACOVICH_, RUN!"

Sure enough, three giant metal books were zooming straight at the six guardians, mini-fairies and all. With a yell of "DUCK!", Tooth pushed everyone under a table. After going back and forth for a couple more seconds, the books disappeared back into wherever they came from. "Nobody. Move. A. Muscle." Bunny whispered. The others didn't listen though and got up. The Easter Bunny joined them again as the stood in front of three GIANT books in the middle of the room. Dreamsand made an exclamation mark above Sandy's head.

Tooth explained that the three large books belonged to Mother Nature, Father Time the Man In The Moon. After staring at these two central books, the Guardians began to search for Jack's book. After looking at the books circling Mother Nature's and the Man In The Moon, Jack hopped over to Sandy and asked about the books on other immortals. Tooth and North joined the exchange while Bunny and Jamie continue to search for Jack's book.

Tooth explained, "There are many immortals that the Man In the Moon and Mother Nature created. Mother Nature gave us new life and the Man In The Moon gave us magic and our powers. That group of six books over there on pedestals are about the Avatars. Each book is about one of the Avatars."

"Who are the Avatars?" Jack asked.

"The Avatars are spirits of the elements somewhat like you Jack, except that they control an element of nature and not a season," Tooth continued. "The Avatars received their powers from Mother Nature, not from the Man in the Moon."

* * *

**Tooth's POV**

**"Speaking of which, have we ever actually MET the Avatars?" I asked. Both sandy and Bunny shook their heads. "That's another thing we should've done. Introduced him to the other spirits, more than, you know, an occasionally party." Bunny commented. "Just another thing we should have done." I echoed. It was true.**

* * *

Suddenly, Jamie shouted from the other side of the circular room. "Hey, is this it?", he asked. Jamie pointed at a white book that was resting on a pedestal made of ice with frosted designs on its sides. A quill was dancing across its pages writing in silver ink. Lifting the cover up to take a look at it, Bunny affirmed that the book was indeed about Jack Frost.

"I still don't understand how this is supposed to help Jack return to his Guardian form," North yawned, rubbing his eyes. Tooth remembered something about the library that Mother Nature had told her hundreds of years ago.

"Guys, these books work the same way as my tooth boxes that store children's memories. Maybe we're supposed to find something in Jack's memories."

Looking almost embarrassed, Jack quickly countered Tooth. "Um, well that's not really…Jamie's here and…" Jack stuttered as he crouched lower to the ground. "Oh stuff it, show pony. Tooth, how do we do that?" Bunny reached down and grabbed Jack the Rabbit's tail and hauled him into Jamie's arms again. "If I remember correctly…" Tooth began.

"You're the Guardian of Memories, yet you manage to forget so much; that's quite a feat Tooth!" North laughed. Not at all discouraged, the Tooth Fairy took a squirming Jack Rabbit and just before she placed him on the frosty book, she motioned that the three other Guardians should place their hand on Jack's book, too. "What about me?" Jamie jumped up and down at the thought of another adventure with the Guardians.

The Sandman used dreamsand to hold Jamie to the pedestal and Jamie, smiling like crazy, slapped his hand to the page. Jack the Rabbit was then dropped onto his book and with a rush of snow and ice, the room disappeared as all of us entered his memories.

North's POV

"…All that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be," I heard myself say and saw once again the day that Jack became a Guardian of Childhood. "I remember that." Jamie whispered beside me. Well, he should remember. It was only eight months ago! The current Jack not-really-Frost looked longingly at himself. After a bit, the memory changed and we were in

Wichita, Kansas and Jack was climbing into the sleigh, sighing about his staff. "Oouuch," Jamie commented. "What in the Hall-oween Spirit are we supposed to find?", Bunny looked giddy to be in a place with infinite causes for embarrassment. Even Tooth didn't know what to look for. I looked at Jack, who shrugged. After five more memories, I realized that we'd started in current memories, but we were going back in time. "Jack, I hope you know that we are all sorry for Easter," I said. Jack, even in rabbit form, smiled a true, genuine smile. I knew then we were forgiven for last March.

The memories were getting sadder. "Sorry Jamie, you shouldn't be seeing this." Jack shook his head, his ears flopping up and down. We had started seeing the darker memories, of the 300 years Jack Frost was alone. Sandy, Tooth and Bunny and I all knew these were the years Jack wasn't proud of. Not that after seeing his pain and angst, we were either. "Jack, you are family now. You are different." I rested a hand on his white furry back. We went back so far that Jamie stopped counting the dates. I was surprised when we went into Jack's human memories. Suddenly, I heard Jack inhale sharply as a new memory started. I wondered what was so bad about this one in particular.

"Be careful!" We saw a woman who had to be Jack's mother call out to the human Jack and a girl that wasn't in any of the other memories. "Jack, who is…" Tooth racked her brain for some remembrance of the girl. "Just watch," Jack sat on a pile of snow over-looking a familiar lake. I sensed a difference about this memory, something sad.

* * *

**Bunny's POV**

**"What are we, in 'Inception' or something?" I asked? We were in a memory, and our memory selves were in a memory, which in turn was a memory in itself!**

**"I think this would qualify as a type of 'Memory-ception' Bunny."**

**"Which still is not making too much sense..."**

* * *

"Isn't that the lake in Burgess, where you banished the Nightmare King?", I nearly fell over. I'd forgotten Jamie was even there. He had watched most of it all in silence. "Yes, but I don't see how this helps," Sandy made the words above his head. Jack shushed us.

"_Jack, I'm scared!"_

That was when I saw Jack's connection to the girl: She was his sister. "Oh I get it now!", I said to the group at large. For the first time, I didn't receive a reply.

"_I know, I know. But you'll…you're gonna be fine."_

"_No! No we wont!"_

"_Would I trick you?" _Everyone laughed at that one. It was just so…_Jack._

"_Yes, you __**always **__trick me!"_

Jamie sighed and said "Heh, I can relate to that one." Bunny's expression had been fun-filled but like me, was starting to see the danger in the situation. "Jack, the _ice?_", I nodded at the cracks forming. "It's fine." The white rabbit at Jamie's feet looked away. I didn't argue.

"_Ok, well, not…not this time. You just gotta, you have to believe in me. Hey, wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play everyday."_

I cringed as the icy web grew bigger. Tooth's eyes were wide with worry, but all Jack did was stare at an old memory. "Why is he like this?", Bunny muttered in my ear.

"_Um, it's as easy as…one,"_ Jack slipped as the took a step toward shore but pretended it was funny. _"Two…!"_ Everyone but Jack as the white rabbit breathed in relief.

I thought, "Something terrible is going to happen as Jack coaches his sister onto thicker ice."

"Oh, no," I whispered as I saw the inevitable disaster coming. As Jack's sister took the last step toward safer, thicker ice, Jack called out "_Three!"_. He used the wooden staff at his feet to hook his sister and sweep her off the thin ice. The momentum of Jack's powerful motion propelled him back across the slippery ice onto the thinnest patch. He smiled, but then it cracked under his weight and he fell into the dark, frigid pond water.

* * *

**Sandy's POV**

**WHY?! WHY DID WE HAVE TO WATCH THAT MEMORY AGAIN! THAT IS THE SECOND OR THIRD TIME IN ONE DAY AND IT IS JUST SO SAD AND I AM SORRY BUT I AM SICK AND TIRED OF WATCHING THAT ONE MEMORY OF JACK FROST! I WILL END UP ONE DEPRESSED SANDERSON MANSNOOZIE IF I HAVE TO SEE THAT ONE. MORE. TIME!**

**(Whew...I'm okay now. Wait, oh, yea, I'm all good.)**

* * *

That was the first time that I understand how and why Jack became the Spirit of Winter. I laughed as Jamie's terrified eyes grow big with wonder as a moonbeam drew Jack out of the pond, and we all chuckled watching Jack discover his staff's frost powers and ability to fly on the wind.

The light mood quickly became more somber as we witnessed Jack's dismay when he realized that people couldn't see him and how he felt the shock of being walked through. I thought that Jack's memories were ending as we watched him disappear into the dark forest.

However, at least one memory remained. I heard Jack the Rabbit whisper as we all watched a delighted Jack riding gusts of wind and leaving frost patterns everywhere he went, "This is one of my first fun memories as Jack Frost!".

With his hand, Jack Frost created a glowing blue snowflake that drifted over our heads. Almost sub-consciously, Tooth reached up and caught it in her hands. Strangely, it didn't melt. Simultaneously, a wave of realization reached over us. Jamie asked, "Is that snowflake what we're looking for?"

Tooth nodded with a giddy smile. She placed the blue snowflake on the white furry back of Jack the Rabbit who began to glow with the same blue light. Suddenly, we were all jolted out of Jack's memories and back to the library of the Guardians.

The last to arrive back was Jack Frost who literally, fell from nowhere. I cringed at the loud crash and his yell of "Ouch!". Finally, Jack was himself! Jamie ran up and hugged his friend, the Guardian of Fun. That's when I remembered a rather important detail. Yanking my watch out of my pocket, I saw that it was already 7 a.m., Christmas Eve day.

I also recalled that many of the presents I was to deliver were damaged or destroyed during the caffeinated-tea-leaf episode a few weeks ago. "Oh, _Hall_-oween spirit! It's Christmas Eve Day!", I shouted at my fellow Guardians. "How am I supposed to deliver presents to all the children if they're not all ready now?"

Jamie's jaw dropped as he moaned, "Oh, no. Good luck, Santa!" Yeah, I was going to need it. Then, out of the blue, Jack Frost gave one of the most generous offers I've ever heard him make. "Well, North. The four of us could help you, you know." Huh, and that's from the record holder on the naughty list… maybe if he kept this up he _could_ be on the nice list after all.

After dropping Jamie off back at his home, the five of us returned via snow globe portal to the North Pole and got straight to work. With my friends' help, we'd make this the BEST Christmas ever! "And by the way, my fellow Guardians. Remember, Christmas Eve is the one night that my reindeer can talk…" I added as we were lugging the bags to the launch room.

"_Oye. Not __**this **__again," _Tooth sighed.

_**Tooth's POV**_

"**Yea, never again. Dasher drives me crazy." I said, trying to really make my past self's point clear. Pretty much everyone agreed.**

"The reindeer…they can talk?! I did _NOT_ see that on coming…" Jack stopped flying in complete shock for a few seconds and fell into my bulging bag of gifts, almost becoming a present himself!

"Cupid's Arrow…not the_Donner, Comet and Vixen _trio! Oh, and _**Rudolph**_**!**Oh he is going _DOWN _for Christmas of 1983!" Bunny muttered sourly. Ah yes, I remembered… now _that _was one weird Christmas. A reindeer _dance-off_ isn't something I would ever relish seeing again. I shivered in horror.

"What happened Christmas of 1983, Kangaroo? Was is worse than '68?" Jack asked, climbing out of the bag and retrieving his. Sandy, Tooth, Bunny and I shared a awkwardly knowing look, and then Bunny answered.

"Not even close Frosty, not even close."

I sighed again as yet_ another_ argument sprang up between Jack Frost and Bunnymund.

_This was going to be a very long night…and my reindeer are quite social creatures._

_**North's POV**_

**Oh, I remembered THAT Christmas well! It was pretty fun though in a strange way. Even though at the time, a reindeer dance off was NOT at all funny.**


	15. Chapter 9-Faked Ya Out!

Alrighty...well, I just had to write a short chapter to move the story forward...I hope you enjoy!

XxTMRxX

* * *

**Me:Oh no.**

Ben/Tooth: What?!

**Me: Disclaimer has disappeared!**

North:...How?

**Me: I don't know. But in any case, we NEED to find him!**

Bunny: Somebody unfreeze me! FROST!

Jack: Nothing doin' Kanga. I still have blue hair and a pink hoodie.

**Me: North, do you need help finding the keys out of this darn fridge? We all kind of want to get out of here.**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Faked Ya' Out!**

The memory faded away to a blue necklace on the ground at Tooth's feet when we arrived back at the 'Lane. She picked it up. The snowglobe had been replaced by this strand of silver with a small sapphire hexagon hanging from it. "The hexagon…that was Jack's sign," Bunny said, looking over her shoulder at it. Sandy nodded, making a square, a triangle, a circle, a diamond and Ben's sign, a long, skinny rectangle. We knew his color was silver. Then, away from the little group of shapes, was a hexagon. I laughed for no reason but to laugh. Sandy grinned, and suddenly we all were laughing, out of love, friendship, fear, relief, joy…just to laugh.

Then a flash burst from the middle of the grassy field beside the path, and a body dropped from nowhere onto the ground. "Ben!" Bunny exclaimed, bouncing over to the win…other winter Guardian. When the rest of us were with them, Ben was waking up. It looked like something quite large had hit him on the left side of his face because there was a patch of dried blood. Ben's grey eyes gazed at us blankly for a few moments. "Ben? Ben, come on buddy, come on back, it's just us! What happened? Are you okay?" Bunny (I was surprised he'd held out until then) slapped Ben 'lightly' on the face.

To say the least, Ben Snow woke up alright.

He wrenched himself away from us and scrambling to his feet unsteadily, gripping his jet black staff with his right hand. "I can't BELIEVE YOU GUYS! You-you didn't tell me ANY of this! You let me believe I was the fifth Guardian, _THEN_, you don't tell me**_ HOW_ **the last winter spirit died?!"

Frost started to curl up his staff, and ice began spreading out in a wide circle, past us to the Memory Lane. "Ben, listen to me. YOU are the Winter Spirit; you ARE a Guardian!" A voice echoed around us, penetrating my very mind and flowing with power. It was Jack. Ben Snow froze, glaring up at the clouds with his mouth hanging open. He was about to say something, when suddenly the world exploded into white and we were all thrown back into nothing.

* * *

**Please Review is you like this, hate this or want to comment on some part of this story! All are welcome!**


	16. Chapter 9 and a half-Always, and Forever

**MiM is in_ bold italics_ and Jack Frost is in **regular** and** _i__talics._

**XxTMRxX**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 ½- Always, and Forever**

Jack Frost's POV

Their pain when I left, I know it all too well. The same when I was alone for 300 bitter years. I know I'll never be forgotten by my family; the Guardians will make sure of that. And now, I guess I have a choice: new life or the same old death? Life with new memories, and a solution to keep Snow's innocence? I don't know.

"_Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, it was cold, and I was scared."_

Goodbye once more, my fellow Guardians. You were my family. 100 years ago, with my first believer named Jamie Carson Bennett, I vowed to guard with my life, children's wonder, hopes and dreams.

And I did just that…

"_But then, then I saw the Moon. It was so big, and it was so bright, it just seemed to, chase the darkness away,"_

With new life, comes a new memory. I must safely store my old ones. Sorry Guardians, you know I_ hate_ forgetting.

"_And I wasn't scared anymore."_

Now's a new chance. I will never be afraid again. Not in this lifetime; not anymore.

"_But why I was there, and what I was meant to do, that, I will never know. And, a part of me wonders if I ever will…"_

Not many are reborn once. This is my second time. Maybe I just got lucky, but then again, with MY history…maybe not.

"_My name, is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The Moon told me so, but that was all he ever told me; And that, was a long, long time ago."_

The last whispers I, as Jack Frost, heard came from the Moon. Do I wonder if I shall remember them in a different life? Yes, oh yes I do.

"_**You, my Frost Child, you still yearn for something."**_

Even as a Guardian, yes.

"_**With the others, you still wished to be a different being. Jack Frost I named you, created you. You bound yourself to my oath, and even in pain collected from before, the courage never wavered. Even in death."**_

I am ready. Though the secrets and mysteries of my past seem still unsolved, I know now, I need to let go. But my memories of my families new and old? My first believers? 100 years ago. Dead and gone now. I believe. I am Jackson Overland Frost. I am the Spirit of Winter, and I died the Guardian of Fun.

"_**Goodbye Winter Spirit, my wondrous creation."**_

I'm a reincarnation of something above. What was I trying to remember? I forgot. Something about cold…? New life. _"Welcome to the world my son, Jackson Lanoverd Forts." _Believe. My name, is Jack Forts and I was welcomed to the world.

"_**I, as the Man in the Moon, am only left to wonder about the used-to-be Guardian on Fun. Cruelly he was torn from life, one a mortal, twice a immortal. And in both, there was nothing to save. Nightmares continue to play our game, do I give Jack Forts the cold powers, or should I leave him, just the same?"**_

* * *

So...what do you think? If you can, please REVIEW! (I just made up a random middle name for Jamie...)


End file.
